Me perteneces
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: cuan diferente crees que somos, cuan libre crees que eres, tu alma, tu cuerpo y todo lo demas han sido mios desde que puedo recordar, es lo menos que me puedes ofrecer por soportar toda tu estupidez. Billy x Mandy Gracias por leer Shiro Wolfman K
1. Prologó

**Capitulo I**

**¡Madures insatisfecha!**

**E**l sol desciende lentamente sobre las colinas, quizás temeroso de presenciar lo que en esta pequeña villa ocurre a diario. No, solo es un pensamiento estupido y mundano que no tiene nada real en el.

Prefiero que se oculte, mi reino es mas eficiente en la oscuridad, disfruto del negro de la noche, solo en el puedo soltar una miserable lagrima que insiste persistente en salir de mis ojos.

Una solitaria lagrima, nada mas, mi rostro sigue tan frió e inmutable como siempre, mirando fijo el como trabajan mis vasallos a mis pies, el como en todos los mundos tiemblan ante mi presencia. Al menos aquellos en los que existía oscuridad.

Los paraísos o sitios de Idílico reposo, me alejaban por su fuerte presencia benéfica, me asqueaban profundamente.

Malditos, poseían lo único que fue importante para mi en vida, algo que simplemente jamás valore hasta que yo misma lo deseche como si fuese basura. Billy, ese idiota transitaba de paraíso en paraíso, siendo retenido en éxtasis por múltiples divinidades, su alma poseía maldad que yo misma le había inculcado con el pasar de los años.

Debía admitirlo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su estupidez no disminuía, pero si aumentaba su malicia, inclusive llegue a observarlo disfrutar el humillar a los vecinos, sus comentarios se volvían sarcásticos e hirientes, claro, disfrazados bajo un tono de inocencia y estupidez.

Aun recuerdo como al cumplir nuestros 15 años la adolescencia llego a golpearnos de manera extraña, mi cuerpo se desarrollo de formas que harían de Eris, un montículo de fresca mucosidad.

Tú por tu parte, seguías idéntico, salvo que por alguna razón no eras una bola de grasa como tu padre, Eras delgado.

Realmente mi meta al cumplir tal edad, no era atraer chicos, sino colocar a todos bajo mi poder, trayendo caos y destrucción a cada rincón de este inmundo planeta. Tú en cambio te dedicaste a ser un chico, corriendo tras cualquier trasero bonito, claro fracasabas en cada uno de tus intentos, simplemente eres demasiado estupido e inocente como para saber manipular a una chica para que cállese a tus pies.

Sin darme cuenta, te alejabas de mí con el pasar de los días, yo estaba muy distraída con Grim como para comprender que tu atención le pertenecía a alguien más. Para cuando lo descubrí, simplemente no podía aceptarlo, de todas las mujeres de este mundo, de todos los seres vivos que existen, tenia que ser ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al principio no lo tome muy en serio, tu ausencia era muy bien suplida por el esquelético, pero realmente, algo me faltaba, Huesos solo era mi lambiscón, mi prisionero, simplemente estaba a mi lado por la promesa que le obligaba a permanecer junto a mi, no deseaba estar conmigo, aun cuando sabia que mi dominio sobre su mundo había comenzado con grandes avances.

Mi tiempo libre, lo había dedicado justo al hecho de que sin Billy para arruinarlo, mi ataque fue directo, fuerte e indetenible, en una miserable semana conquiste todo aquello que era conocido como inframundo, ya dominado este, el mundo humano caería por si solo bajo mi poder.

Cada nación, más corrupta que la anterior, cedía ante mi persuasiva forma de pedirles rendirse o morir, muchos escogieron la vía fácil, una muerte dolorosa y agonizante, logrando así amedrentar a las demás naciones de tan siquiera pensar la estupida idea de oponerse a mi mandato, Me encontraba en lo que yo creía era mi cenit, la cúspide de mis logros, a los 15 años había dominado en cuestión de semanas todo lo que me propuse.

Grim paso a ser mi "consejero" ante la mirada atenta de mis sirvientes, incluso se rumoraba que era mi amante, pero mas equivocados no podían estar, yo aun era un ser humano, a pesar de mi alma corrupta y podrida, era un miserable ser humano, al menos por ahora; mi cuerpo necesitaba del dulce placer de la carne, y para cumplir el requisito de amante, al menos debes tener órganos con los cuales puedas tan siquiera intentarlo.

No, aun cuando el rumor se expandía rápidamente, Para mi Huesos no era más que el cobarde sirviente, pusilánime y traicionero que siempre fue, no, extrañamente ese vació no tenia necesidad de rellenarse. Me bastaba el placer de gobernarlos a todos… a todos a excepción de Billy, ese mal nacido, donde demonios se encontraba justo ahora que había alcanzado mis sueños.

Deje mi trono sabiendo que nadie tenia el coraje de atacarme ahora que era su gobernante, mis largas torturas publicas para con los aguerridos que me desafiasen, fueron un buen escarmiento para aquellos que tan siquiera pensaran el atacarme.

Llegue a mi casa, como siempre mis padres y el vecindario no tenían idea alguna de lo que transcurría alrededor del mundo, simplemente vivían sus patéticas vidas como siempre lo han hecho, salte la barda que dividía mi casa de la de mi tonto vecino, entre como si nada, sorprendiendo a sus padres, que mostraban un obvio nerviosismo con mi entrada, algo ocultaban.

-. Hola Mandy, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí… en este… momento. .- Tartamudeo la madre de Billy mientras yo me acercaba a las escaleras de la casa.

Subí sin escucharles, pero la nerviosa madre insistía en que no era el momento mas apropiado para visitar el cuarto de su hijo, aparentemente me ocultaban algo, debía verificarlo con rapidez.

Abrí la puerta, esperando quizás encontrarme a Billy en el mismo acto de siempre, una posible estupidez, pero no había nadie en el, de hecho, la habitación era mas amplia, la cama era incluso el doble de ancho, aun cuando poseía este estupido espaldar en forma de perro.

Justo en medio de la cama las sabanas se mostraban tiradas al azar, pero con una extraña mancha de oscuro color que no pude distinguir bien en la lejanía, intente acercarme, pero la madre de Billy entro corriendo a la habitación como alma que llevase el diablo, derramando sobre la mancha una buena porción de tinta.

Deliberadamente había eliminado algo… pero que, no dije nada y me fui de la casa, no había rastro alguno de Billy, fui al parque para ver si lo encontraba, y en el camino pensaba el porque necesitaba la presencia de alguien que detesto tanto, quizás en el fondo me agradaba mucho Billy. Es mi único amigo, el único que a pesar de mis abusos, maltratos, insultos, y demás, seguía estando a mi lado pasare lo que pasare.

Al menos eso pensé hasta que lo vi en el parque, hablando con quien menos me esperaba, alguien que por nada del mundo, se creería mostraría un obvio interés en el. Apreté mis puños enojada, me acerque a ellos sigilosamente, esperando al menos que fuese una mala broma, no me importaba con quien estuviese Billy, era su problema, pero, de todas las chicas en el Instituto e inframundo, tenia que escoger a Mindy.

La chica que representa todo lo diametralmente opuesto a mi persona, como demonios podía dejar de visitarme y buscarme, por estar con ella, no podía aceptarlo, Jamás dejaría a Billy en sus manos.

Los espiaba tras los arbustos, mientras Mindy parecía quejarse continuamente de algo, Billy solo escuchaba sonrojado toda la discusión, algo había sucedido, y yo tenia que averiguarlo, Salí de mi escondite y mi dirigí hacia ellos, quizás podría arruinarle la relación al idiota, Mindy estaba destinada a sufrir a mi mando… Le haría pagar cada insulto y prepotencia que me entrego de niña, muchas veces le soporte por el hecho de que tarde o temprano le haría pagar con creces.

Y fue allí cuando todos mis planes se vinieron abajo con la plática que escuche…

-. Eres un idiota, no sabes cuanto me duele, no pudiste haber sido más amable conmigo, te dije que era mi primera vez imbecil. .- argumento Mindy mientras cerraba las piernas con delicadeza, esas palabras sumadas a sus movimientos, me dieron a entender que demonios era la mancha en la cama de Billy.

No supe porque, pero mi corazón se detuvo en seco, me acerque a ellos imprudentemente, sorprendiéndoles de golpe. Tú me miraste apenado, al parecer sabias que no me agradaría con quien estabas.

-. Mandy, que… sorpresa no esperaba verte ahora. .- Miro tu rostro sorprendida, algo andaba mal, tus reacciones eran adversas a mi cercanía, no deseabas que me acercara a ti.

-. Que ocurre aquí Billy, que haces con ella. .- Te observe inquisidoramente, sabia que habías hecho, lo presumí de inmediato, estuve a punto de marcharme para cuando ella salto de su asiento. Aparentemente había olvidado su "dolor".

-. Sorprendida perdedora, veo que no pudiste conservar ni a tu "mejor amigo" a tu lado, pero como querría quedarse a tu lado cuando podría estar junto a mi. .- Me estaba retando, y como nueva dirigente de este planeta no podía soportar algo así, me di la vuelta mirándola fijamente.

Tu estabas tranquilo, algo en ti había cambiado, ¿realmente habías perdido tu virginidad ante ella?, quizás adquiriste madures con el acto, te aborrezco, te odio mas que nunca, en mi mente solo puedo torturarte una y otra vez de mil y una formas. Traicionaste mi amistad por el vulgar cuerpo de Mindy.

-. Que sucede fracasada, te duele que te halla robado a tu… .- No deje que terminase su frase, con un rápido movimiento de mi mano había callado toda oración en ella, en realidad cuando detuve el movimiento de mis extremidades, la Oz de Grim salio a relucir, hacia poco que había clonado una más poderosa completamente fiel a mi servicio. Había aprendido de Huesos como invocarla cuando la necesitase, y ahora la había necesitado para cortarle la cabeza a esta chica.

Lentamente se separo de su cuerpo, impactando contra el suelo un poco antes que el resto de su anatomía, saltaste aterrorizado, aun eras un cobarde cuando veías este tipo de situación, desaparecí la Oz mientras me alejaba del lugar, gritaste mi nombre mientras me perseguías, no lo soporte, la ira se apodero de mi.

Lo único que recuerdo con claridad eran tus gritos, si, tus gritos de dolor, mientras la Oz golpeaba ferozmente tu pecho, al parecer estaba tan enojada contigo, que quise matarte, y la Oz lo interpreto de inmediato como una orden, logrando atravesarte por completo mientras mirabas asombrado lo que hice.

Mire tranquila como sonreías, eres estupido hasta el final, te estaba arrebatando la vida y lo único que se te ocurre es sonreír, Saco de tu pecho la filosa Oz, de alguna manera aun continuabas con vida.

Quizás no era tu momento, llame a Huesos, que obedeció rápidamente mis ordenes, me sorprendió verlo vestido de albañil.

-. Que demonios haces vestido así. .- agregue mientras me acercaba a el, intentando descifrar que intentaba mi idiota sirviente.

-. Que crees que estoy haciendo, Las labores de Billy, el tarado se cree carpintero, ayer cumpliendo una labor del instituto, el inútil lastimo a su compañera de clase con el martillo. .- El guardo silencio cuando observo mi rostro aterrorizado por lo que acababa de escuchar, justo ahora se había dado cuenta de que prácticamente mis manos estaban cubiertas por salpicaduras de sangre.

-. Billy… .- retrocedí rápidamente, viendo que estabas muriendo, apenas me escuchaste sonreíste, me arrodille para ayudarte, mientras Huesos gritaba asustado por lo que había hecho, en el fondo sabia que te apreciaba tanto como tu a el.

-. DEMONIOS MANDY QUE HICISTE. .- grito anonadado al ver a su supuesto amo, morir lentamente ante sus ojos, cuando supuestamente era su labor decidir si vive o muere una persona.

-. Pensé que la mancha de Sangre en la cama, Pensé que Billy y Mindy habían dormido juntos. .- mire a Billy al rostro mientras convulsionaba, no podía hacer nada por el, todo objeto cortado por esa arma, estaba destinado a morir.

-. Como se te ocurrió semejante estupidez, Mindy apenas lo soporta, Billy le hirió la pierna ayer en un intento de terminar el proyecto, la mocosa sangro hasta por los poros por culpa del golpe. .- Grim guardo silencio cuando Billy intento hablar ante nosotros…

Mire atenta su rostro, por alguna razón había recordado la vez en que me beso, simule repulsión, pero extrañamente no tome venganza por ello, solo lo ignore. Eres el único ser vivo que me ha besado. Los otros solo lo han intentado y han tenido que vivir atados a una maquina.

-. Fue… divertido no lo crees… Mandy. .- No sabia a que te referías, como puede ser divertido que te lastimara de tal manera, acaso disfrutabas mi maltrato.

-. Fue… Divertido todo lo que vivimos juntos, Huesos, Mandy, eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo enojarme contigo. .- Eres un idiota, pareciera que siempre olvidas a propósito lo que te hago, intente hablarte pero tu cuerpo convulsiono grotescamente.

Di un respingo cuando tus ojos se clavaron en los míos, me miraste fijamente, hasta el punto en que pude ver como se fue la vida en tus iridiscencias. No derrame una sola lágrima por tu partida, lo admito, de hecho Grim lloraba con fuerza mientras yo acaricie tu pecho, mire fijamente la herida, arroje tu cuerpo al suelo mientras me levantaba lentamente.

Mire mis manos repletas de sangre, de hecho lamí todo rastro de tu sangre limpiándome ante un sorprendido Grim, parecía mirarme aterrado por mi forma de ser, camine hacia el interrogándole seria.

-. Vamos a por su alma, Billy me pertenece… a nadie mas, **¡quiero Su alma Grim!** .- Huesos dio un respingo ante lo que acababa de escuchar, sabia que la pagaría muy caro si tardaba un segundo en abrir el portal, nos adentramos hacia el inframundo con tal de buscar el alma inmortal de mi posesión.

Pero aparentemente, ya alguien tenia sus ojos puestos en el, las deidades mostraron un obvio interés en poseer la única cosa que valoraba tanto como para siquiera lastimarme un poco.

Su alma había sido ya encerrada y trasladada hacia donde mi oscuro ser jamás podría entrar a buscarle. Maldije al mundo Celestial, sabiendo que era un castigo por todo lo que había hecho, tanto al inframundo como al mundo Humano, Grim retrocedió unos pasos para cuando me dirigí hacia el, tome su rostro con frialdad, mientras lo miraba fijo sin titubear, me acerque a el besando su osamenta, intentando en vano demostrarles a esos malditos que el perder a Billy para siempre no me lastimaría en absoluto.

Desde ese día se esparce el rumor de que Grim es mi amante, desde ese día soy la fría mujer que soy ahora, desde ese día una triste lágrima emerge de mi alma cuando estoy en la oscuridad.

Estaba decidido, Llame a Huesos, que de inmediato aparecía ante mi, estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo todo, quizás a comenzar de nuevo.

-. Huesos, prepárate, regresaremos… Quiero lo que me pertenece por derecho, Quiero a Billy de vuelta, aun si tengo que renunciar temporalmente a todo esto, regresemos una semana antes de que asesine a Billy, cuando su alma, cuerpo y voluntad me pertenezcan, Dominaremos todo el Inframundo nuevamente. .-

Huesos dio un salto, realmente extrañaba al mocoso, yo mire complacida como mi sirviente me llevaba a una habitación que probablemente, tenia preparada desde hacia años, quizás solo esperaba mi decisión. .- Sonreí con malicia, realmente no puedo creer que abandonare mi reino. Mi poder, mi posición, solo porque al final descubrí cuanto me gusta estar con Billy.

Se que aun cuando mis sentimientos no están muy claros, estoy conciente de una cosa, se convierta en mi amante o no, Billy me pertenece.

El portal nos envolvió con rapidez… regresándome mi juventud, regresándome a un pasado perdido y que creía olvidado, regresándome justo a mi casa hacia tantos años atrás, miro a huesos de reojo esperando que no nos hayamos equivocado.

Es allí cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, los dos miramos con ansiedad, sabemos quien es el que abre con brusquedad, no muestro un gramo de felicidad en mi rostro, aun cuando te miro fijamente, tal vez creo que eres una mentira, pero tu escandalosa voz me dice cuan real eres.

-. HOLA MANDY, HOLA HUESOS .-


	2. El regreso de la bruja

_**Capitulo II**_

_**El retorno de la bruja…**_

**N**o pude evitar sentirme extrañamente feliz por escucharte pronunciar mi nombre nuevamente, al fijarme mas detenidamente en el origen de tu voz, pude notar que realmente si estabas frente a mi, y que no eras una vil jugarreta de mi imaginación.

Estas vivo, asquerosamente inmundo, pero vivo; me quede parada en la puerta observándote fríamente, de hecho me estaba planteando seriamente el porque había renunciado a todo por un inútil como tu, porque aun cuando mi odio por ti rebasa todo limite y paciencia conocida por el hombre, no pude olvidarte cuando mi poder estaba en su cenit.

Avance como si nada en la casa, evitando el desastre que has causado al intentar cocinar nuevamente, por Dios si para ti el preparar un simple emparedado es tan complicado como una ecuación cuadrática, entonces porque tus padres siquiera te dejan en libertad para tomar un chuchillo en tus manos. Me detuve frente a ti mirando seriamente el filoso objeto en tu mano, no supe por que pero no lo dude dos veces, alce mi pierna con velocidad y patee tu muñeca logrando que el arma saliera disparada por la habitación hasta quedar incrustada en la pared. Ya te perdí una vez, no tengo la menor intención de dejar que te marches al único lugar en el mundo donde no puedo hacerte la vida miserable.

Saltaste enojado en mi dirección, amenazándome con tu dedo índice - ¡Que demonios te pasa Mandy, por que me pateas! – debo admitirlo, eres hasta los momentos el único ser que realmente no quiero enojar, tu ira ciertamente suele ser brutal y primitiva. Tenia que controlarte de inmediato, por lo que tome impulso suficiente como para lanzarte un golpe al estomago. Dejándote sin aire y retorciéndote de dolor, - Regrese en el tiempo para recuperarte, no para escuchar tus gritos, al menos los que no son ocasionados por mi. –

Me arrodille para acercarme a ti retirando la gorra de tu cabeza, viendo tu cabello por unos instantes, olfateándote a pesar de que hueles peor que un perro mojado, realmente eras tú por donde te mirase, estabas desconcertado por mi conducta, y quien no lo estaría, no es normal en mi. Peor aun, solo hasta ahora te das cuenta de que estoy vestida de manera diferente a lo usual.

- ¡Mandy, que te ocurrió… te vez diferente! – Hice el amago de colocar mi mano en mi frente, como si estuviese sujetando mi nariz, no tarde en golpearte nuevamente, no solo por tu estupidez, sino por simplemente ser tú.

Me separe de ti regresando al lado de mi esquelético sirviente, esperaba permiso para poder correr a ti emocionado y abrazarte, definitivamente para ser la muerte tenia demasiados sentimientos. – Hazlo, pero por tu bien debes evitar que algo le suceda, este viajecito nos costo demasiado. – el no tardo en ir en tu ayuda, yo por mi parte salí de la casa para cerciorarme de que todo estaba en su lugar.

Pero mis poderes habían desaparecido; mi oz, mis habilidades y hechizos, todo se había perdido al regresar el tiempo totalmente.

Ahora que lo pienso, se supone debería existir un yo pasado habitando el mismo espacio tiempo que mi persona, también debería existir otro Grim Reaper, regrese dentro de la casa para ver que efectivamente el par de tarados que tengo por amigos no paraban de hacer cuanta estupidez se les ocurriese, quien sabe que demonios habían hecho que el lugar paso de chiquero a inmundicia.

- ¡Grim! Deja las estupideces y respóndeme una pregunta, ahora que hemos regresado en el tiempo, existen dos yo y dos tu no es cierto, que haremos al respecto, lo menos que quiero es tener que competir conmigo misma por el idiota. – El ente sobrenatural no se veía preocupado por este hecho, en realidad se irguió de entre la basura para aclarar mis dudas.

- No existen dos Amandas, o Mandys… mucho menos dos Grim Reaper, la magia no es como la ciencia Mandy, mi hechizo tenía como fin que el mundo entero retrocediese con nosotros, los mortales y criaturas de bajo poder no notarían el regreso, de hecho es como si jamás hubiese pasado el tiempo para ellos, pero tu y yo junto con unos pocos seres en el universo, teníamos suficiente poder como para evitar el perder todos nuestros recuerdos, aunque claro tu al ser mortal perderías toda habilidad que aprendiste al retroceder 15 años, ese fue el tiempo que te tomo dominar todos mis poderes, yo sin embargo habré retrocedido la misma cantidad en el pasado, pero mis habilidades fueron adquiridas miles de años atrás, el retroceso no me afecta en lo absoluto. – No se si realmente había comprendido lo que me había dicho, hice el amago de que guardase silencio para cuando William entraba nuevamente a la sala, de hecho no había notado que estaba fuera de ella.

- ¡Entonces, chicos que dicen, se quedan a cenar o salimos a comer afuera! – La respuesta que entregaría era obvia, por ningún motivo me quedaría en este lugar a limpiar el desastre que causo. Y mucho menos quería ser regañada por sus padres, por lo que la respuesta mas clara era. - ¡Mas te vale, asearte hasta el rincón mas íngrimo de tu cuerpo, saldremos en 20 minutos! así que espero que… DEJES DE JUGAR CON HUESOS Y TE VALLAS A BAÑAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, GRIM, VEN CONMIGO, TENEMOS QUE ARREGLAR UN ASUNTO – al parecer no esperabas que te regañase de tal forma, ya que obedeciste de inmediato y subiste a toda velocidad en dirección a tu baño. Eso me agradaba de ti, sabias que tenias que obedecerme en todo momento y lugar.

Huesos por su parte solo temblaba aterrorizado por mi forma de ser, al parecer aun no olvida las miles de atrocidades que cometí 15 años en el futuro, el podría ser la muerte, pero yo le enseñe que existen métodos mas crueles y sadistas de derrotar a tus enemigos. Entramos en mi casa, ignorando a mi madre que limpiaba como siempre todo el lugar.

Al entrar en mi habitación fui directo a mi objetivo, saque de su escondrijo un libro de invocaciones, hechizos y maldiciones que hacia un mes atrás, había tomado del baúl de Grim. El parecía comprender que a pesar de que mi objetivo principal era recuperar a William, aun no renunciaría al dominio total del universo conocido. – Si mal no recuerdo te dije, que renunciaría **momentáneamente** a mi reinado, además si tu hipótesis del regreso en el tiempo es cierta, mis enemigos y los habitantes del paraíso pueden recordar como y cuando conquiste la existencia. Será difícil recuperarlo todo, pero no me rendiré hasta que todos estén sufriendo y agonizando bajo mi dominio. – Comente mientras abría el libro con la intención de lanzar un poderoso hechizo sobre Grim. – ¡Ya sabes que hacer, lo primero que necesito es una copia de tu Oz, así que prepárate huesos, esta vez pienso extraerte mucho mas poder que la primera vez que lo intente, posiblemente quedaras debilitado por unas horas! – La parca no dudo en obedecerme, sabia que le ocurriría si no lo hacia, de hecho la primera vez que clone su Oz y sus poderes, se negó rotundamente, tuve que convencerlo de la única forma que se, tortura. Por una semana entera lo había sumergido una y otra vez en acido, dejándolo corroerse continuamente en el liquido verdusco.

- ¡Amanda! ¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia, si me lo permites? – me quede observándolo por unos minutos, hacia años que me llamaba Amanda, al menos cuando estaba asustado o tenia algo serio de que hablar. Era raro que me llamase por mi nombre y no por mi apodo.

- Tienes tiempo hasta que el hechizo este completamente cargado. – agregue mientras dejaba que el libro maldito succionara mi energía vital a cambio de que el hechizo se activara. El sonrió por unos instantes y de su túnica saco una píldora roja, la miraba orgulloso por alguna razón, la arrojo sobre mi cama llamando mi atención ligeramente. - ¡Para que demonios es esa píldora! – agregue seria mientras dirigía mi mirada nuevamente al huesudo.

- ¡En ella se encuentra una gran cantidad de energía oscura, el que la tome podrá copiar y asimilar gran parte de mis poderes, pero claro, tiene una desventaja… si la tomas tendrás mucho menos poder del que tenias hace poco, pero a cambio serias un arma imparable e incontenible, vulgarmente serias una parca, pero claro conservarías tu cuerpo físico! – Sonreí ante su propuesta, de hecho era interesante ser una parca, pero no era lo mió, yo disfrutaba de tener poder absoluto, y no estar limitada a simplemente ser una recolectora de almas.

- Agradezco la oferta, pero sabes que mi meta es sobrepasarte en habilidades, no ser tu reemplazo. – Deje de hablar por un instante, mi cuerpo había perdido fuerzas y realmente estaba mareada, mi estomago se revolvía por la sensación, de hecho así como la primera vez… vomite todo lo que había comido. Salvo que esta vez no me detendría después de regurgitar como lo hice la primera vez. No… Ahora dejaría que el hechizo se completara, tenia la experiencia y energías para lograrlo esta vez.

Pude sentir como mi fuerza vital era casi extraída por completo antes de que el libro finalmente dejara de succionar mi fuerza. Caí de rodillas sobre mi vomito, de hecho pensé estaba a punto de morir en ese momento, sentía mi sangre hervir dentro de mis venas, mi corazón se había detenido y mis manos temblaban profusamente.

Perdí la vista por unos instantes, simplemente todo mi cuerpo estaba siendo tragado por una oscuridad infinita, podía sentir la frialdad devorando mi carne, mientras que mis oídos escuchaban el sonido de mis huesos fracturarse ante la presión, mi olfato tan solo percibía la podredumbre de la muerte y la frescura de mi sangre, mientras que en mi boca podía percibir el sabor de mi propia carne.

Abrí mis ojos finalmente, estaba tendida en el suelo empapada de vomito y sudor, Grim me miraba asqueado mientras me levantaba del sitio para dirigirme a mi ducha. Sabía que tardaría unas cuantas horas en asimilar las habilidades, y muchos días de práctica el dominarlas por completo. Al menos ya sabia como usarlas, de hecho esta vez seria mucho más sencillo, había perdido sus poderes más no su experiencia, que bien vale tener en tu cabeza 15 años de entrenamiento duro.

Me desvestí presurosa y entre en la regadera mientras obviamente, Grim limpiaba el desastre en mi habitación, me tambalee por unos instantes, por lo que decidí acostarme en la tina. Sabia que tenia mas poder que antes, pero la píldora roja no salía de mi cabeza, para que demonios la había creado si bien sabia yo rechazaría ser igual de poderosa que el.

- Grim… para que creaste la píldora. – pregunte fuertemente desde el baño, pude escuchar sus pasos acercarse a la puerta y detenerse en esta para charlar conmigo.

- En realidad no la cree pensando en ti Amanda. – argumento serio, estuve a punto de preguntarle para que la había creado cuando el por si solo respondió a mi inquietud. – La cree para Billy… digas lo que me digas Amanda, dudo mucho que realmente quieras que William sea tu amante, pero pareja o no, el chico es tu única debilidad conocida, por lo que bueno, me tome la libertad de crear una píldora que le otorgase poderes al mocoso, al menos así no solo contaras con su compañía, sino que también podrás utilizarlo como una herramienta en tu conquista. -

Me quede callada cuando el concluyo su "discurso", de hecho sabia bien que la verdadera razón por la que creo la píldora, era para conseguirse un reemplazo en las labores de guerra que sabia pronto le encargaría como lo hice la vez pasada.

- Solo lo hiciste por tu comodidad, sabias que el inframundo seria más difícil de conquistar, y temeroso de ser derrotado, creaste algo que es capaz de luchar por ti. No es cierto. – Argumente mientras salía de la bañera, estaba limpia y dentro de poco saldría a comer con Billy.

- Si… y no. – exclamo el mientras se apartaba de la puerta para dejarme salir, dándome la espalda siempre, con cuidado de no ver mi cuerpo desnudo, bien le había inculcado respeto a mi anatomía. El se dirigió a la puerta de mi habitación, preparándose para salirse para que yo pudiese cambiarme a gusto, pero antes de partir se detuvo un instante mirando al suelo fijamente.

- Si bien quiero a alguien mas para que haga el trabajo sucio por mi… en realidad lo hice por defenderlo de lo que esta por venir, tus enemigos no aceptaran fácilmente la derrota, y mucho menos que obtengas lo que por años te habían prohibido tener. En una forma aberrada y descabellada, aprendí a respetarte Amanda, pero por más que lo ames, por más que lo protejas, su alma tiene un precio… y nadie se detendrá hasta que sea separado de ti por toda la eternidad, así se decreto y querrán cumplirlo. – al final el callo mientras cerraba la puerta, yo simplemente miraba en su dirección, algo enojada por la realidad.

Ellos intentarían alejarlo de mí a cualquier costo posible, porque sabían bien, era la única manera de castigarme por mis pecados.

Me vestí rápidamente mientras sonreía nuevamente ante esta situación, el dominio del inframundo no seria fácil, y proteger a Billy no me dejaría tiempo para conquistarlo.

Estaba decidido, esta noche Billy y yo seriamos inseparables, le daré la pastilla y lo tendré a mi lado como mi caballero oscuro, y pobre de aquel que ose interponerse en mis planes, o se atreva a alejarlo de mí. Porque esta vez pienso conquistarlo todo. Paraíso incluido. Tome la pastilla y la guarde en mi bolsillo, esta noche le preguntaría que siente por mi, pobre de el si no me entrega la respuesta que deseo, porque de igual forma lo arrastrare conmigo a este infierno.

_**Continuara… **_


	3. problemas en formación

_**Je al menos la historia esta gustando je, veamos si puedo ganar mas lectores que dejen review... gracias a todos por leer.**_

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Problemas en formación…**_

**S**alí de mi casa pensativa de lo que estaba por hacer, intentaba imaginarme que tipo de escenarios podrían ocurrir al ofrecerle a Billy la pastilla.

Sabía que si no le explicaba que ocurriría, el muy idiota la tragaría de inmediato y caería a mi merced, pero entonces conociéndolo bien, su ira podría alejarlo de mi, y convertirlo en un poderoso enemigo, y al gozar de inmortalidad seria un problema a largo plazo que no podría solucionar fácilmente.

La otra opción era explicarle que sucedería, aun cuando se que es completamente inútil, puede que no entienda nada. Y que simplemente te dediques a ser el típico tarado que conozco desde niña. Abrí la puerta de tu casa, entrando brusca en ella, te busque de inmediato solo para conseguirte tirado sobre el sofá mirando la televisión como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Estabas vestido como siempre, un blue Jean azul oscuro con tu típica camisa blanca con una raya azul en el medio, no pude evitar dejar escapar un muy íngrimo y pequeño suspiro de alivio al verte nuevamente, tenia años de solo imaginarte y ahora por fin estabas aquí junto a mi.

- Levántense par de ineptos, tenemos que ir a comer. – anuncie mientras me daba la vuelta y comenzaba mi camino hacia la acera de la calle, podía sentirlos a mi espalda, cuchicheando idioteces del programa que acababan de ver.

El pequeño trío estaba reunido nuevamente después de muchos años de separación, pero lo que ocupaba mi atención por ahora no era el hecho de nuestra reunión, sino cuando comenzaría el ataque de mis enemigos, lo mas probable es que en este momento ya todo un contingente de demonios y criaturas sobrenaturales, se estuviese aglutinando a gran velocidad en mi contra.

- Apresúrense par de inútiles, no me agrada estar al descubierto. – agregue algo nerviosa por la cantidad de edificios que ofrecían un posible escondrijo para un ataque sorpresa. Y valla que tenia razón, fui emboscada, pero no por un ejercito enemigo, sino por un moreno inútil que aun insiste en salir conmigo.

- Hola chicos¡Hola preciosa! Que hace una chica como tu caminando a estas horas de la noche sin un hombre fuerte que te proteja del peligro. – argumento el moreno mientras alzaba las cejas en un vano intento por parecer coqueto.

- ¡Hola Irwin! -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**as nubes aceleraban su paso a medida que una fuerte energía sobrenatural se abría paso por el cielo, el viento resoplaba con fuerza por entre los árboles, arrancando de sus cimientos a aquellos que no estuviesen bien aferrados al suelo.

Una energía blancuzca descendía con frágil delicadeza sobre el terreno actual, posándose suave sobre la tierra y liberando su contenido con mesura, la energía se dispersaba por el aire diluyéndose en el sin dejar evidencia alguna de su existencia, y tras su desaparición dos figuras encapuchadas emergían serenas de sus adentros, examinando el lugar con desden en su mirada.

- ¡Que sitio más inmundo! – argumento la silueta mas alta e imponente, al observar fijo a la ciudad emerger sobre las colinas aledañas, camino extasiado al ver que el viento golpeaba su rostro con suavidad, otorgándole una gran cantidad de información a medida que olfateaba. - ¡Que delicia, no es así Medea! – en su voz podía escucharse cierta cizaña esperando ser liberada cuanto antes en este plano mortal.

Por su parte la silueta mas pequeña y esbelta parecía mirar desconcertada lo que su olfato le entregaba. - ¿Como es posible que un lugar tan insignificante como este tenga tal cantidad de energía negativa en el aire? – la figura mas pequeña se acercaba a la cima del lugar intentando descifrar porque la raza humana actual, expelía tal cantidad de odio y rencor para con los suyos.

- ¡Ira, Desdicha, Odio, Rencor, Angustia, Sufrimiento! Todo lo que Pandora libero se ha incrementado considerablemente hasta fundirse en la misma esencia del ser humano, ya hasta parecen más adeptos a la maldad que los mismos demonios. – Expreso serena Medea mientras miraba atentamente a la urbe frente a ella, tan imponente a la mirada, pero tan frágil a la hora de la verdad… una sola ráfaga de su poder podría acabar con media ciudad de así desearlo, mas no deseaban atraer la atención de las fuerzas divinas. - ¡Averno! Cuanto tiempo crees que tarden los Idilios en enviar sus fuerzas de ataque en contra de la emperatriz. – agrego pensativa mientras fijaba su vista sobre su enorme acompañante, que yacía inmóvil a su lado intentando en vano contener sus ganas de destruir todo el lugar.

El viento ligeramente arranco la capucha del rostro del sujeto, mostrando así un rostro desaliñado y sucio, su piel se desprendía en pequeños pedazos mientras que los gusanos parecían darse un festín sin final con su carne. Sus cuencas se encontraban vacías, carentes de todo órgano visual posible ante tal estado de deterioro.

La chica por su parte suspiro ante la bizarra vista de su acompañante, no comprendía como había podido aceptar unirse a esta cruzada por la cabeza de la antigua emperatriz del inframundo. Mas aun en compañía de un demonio custodio del tártaro, que tan egocéntricamente se hacia llamar Averno.

- ¿Qué parezco un ser de luz? Como demonios esperas que sepa sobre los movimientos de los Idilios, lo mas probable es que los inútiles ya estén en camino por recuperar el alma del mortal que ellos mismos le arrebataron anteriormente a la emperatriz. - agrego enojado mientras reclinaba sus rodillas y con sus garras extraía un poco de tierra en el suelo, abriendo un pequeño agujero ante el.

La bruja miro curiosa a su acompañante, aun cuando sabía exactamente que estaba intentando hacer, pregunto inquisitiva de sacarle más información a su demoníaco camarada. – ¡Si supieras lo lindo que te verías con una aureola sobre tu pútrida cabeza! – argumento fría enfatizando el sarcasmo en sus palabras. El demonio solo alzo su rostro para verla ofuscado de la obvia burla de su acompañante, pero solo le entrego una falsa sonrisa y saco de entre sus roídas ropas un pequeño frasco con sangre, vertiéndolo en el agujero que el mismo había excavado y creando una gran cantidad de barro al revolver la siniestra mezcla.

- Que tiene de especial ese sujeto para que alguien tan poderosa e imponente como ella renunciara a todo su poder y gloria, no logro comprenderlo por mas que lo analizo. – agrego la chica mientras observaba atenta como su compañero se forjaba un rostro nuevo con el barro que había creado, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía como se creaba un cuerpo a base de simple lodo. En este caso un rostro completamente nuevo.

- ¡No lo se! Yo jamás pienso en trivialidades como esas, lo que mas me interesa por ahora es el hecho de aplastarle la cabeza con mis propias manos por todo lo que me hizo. – expreso frió Averno mientras retiraba sus mugrientas manos de su rostro y esperaba ansioso a que la magia elemental hiciese su labor, convirtiendo todo el lodo esculpido en carne y hueso gracias al hechizo. Una vez concluido el trabajo, retiraba los harapientos trapos de su cabeza exhibiendo nuevamente su cara al universo, sonriendo macabramente ante la gran cantidad de estrellas que había en el firmamento.

- ¡Perfecto, nuevamente puedo ver con mis propios medios, hubiese sido imperdonable el perderme el sufrimiento que estoy apunto de ocasionar! – afirmo extasiado el hombre de gran porte mientras dirigía toda su atención a su compañera, que miraba con una ligera sonrisa la situación. - ¿De que demonios te estas riendo? – pregunto inquisitivo, mas solo tuvo que dirigir su mirada en la misma dirección que Medea para constatarse de que ya no eran los únicos seres sobrenaturales en la tierra.

En el cielo oscuro podía percibirse claramente 4 presencias doradas observar atentas a los demonios presentes.

- Las cosas acaban de ponerse mas interesantes… 4 soldados del Idilio han acudido por el alma del chico, esto se pone mejor a medida que transcurre el tiempo. – Argumento la bruja mientras caminaba rumbo a la ciudad junto a su compañero y se mezclaba entre la multitud, consiguiendo un rápido escudo en contra de cualquier ataque por parte de los soldados del paraíso.

Por su parte, cuatro siluetas obviamente femeninas miraban algo ofuscadas como el enemigo se perdía entre una multitud de inocentes para evitar una batalla directa. Las chicas descendieron en un edificio aledaño, mirando incrédulas la cantidad de maldad que habitaba en la zona.

- ¡Ahora entiendo como una mortal logro conquistar todo el inframundo, como no hacerlo con semejante maldad fluctuando por su cuerpo! – argumento una rubia mientras observaba preocupada a sus hermanas.

Una joven pelirroja le respondió a su pregunta sin vacilación alguna. - No estamos aquí para discutir el porque Mandy se volvió lo que es, sino para recuperar el alma del mocoso, ella tiene terminantemente prohibido el acceder a el de cualquier forma. – agrego enojada mientras tomaba una forma mas mortal y menos llamativa.

Sus hermanas asintieron mientras tomaban siluetas humanas y miraban desde las alturas del edificio a los humanos caminar frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

- Nos dividiremos en parejas, Jade y Amatista, ustedes vallan a la zona este de la ciudad. Rubí y yo buscaremos en el sector norte, Recuerden la prioridad no es luchar en contra de la emperatriz, ella misma sello su destino, nuestra función es arrebatarle lo que tiene prohibido poseer. El cuerpo y alma del chico. -

- ¿Esmeralda, que hacemos con los demonios en caso de encontrarnos con ellos? – Afirmo Amatista mientras

- Destrúyanlos, ya existen suficientes demonios en el inframundo como para que extrañen a esos dos. – Afirmo serena la líder de las hermanas mientras sonreía complacida de la situación, sus relativas obedecieron sus órdenes y se separaron de las dos chicas presentes para dar comienzo a su único objetivo en este plano de existencia.

Esmeralda sonrió orgullosa de la eficacia de sus hermanas y prosiguió ella misma junto con Rubí a cumplir su misión mientras comentaba en voz baja.

- ¡Que la caza de inicio! -

_**Continuara…**_

**_Tier: Je si hubiese sido un Oneshot, la habria identificado como uno, ademas de haber puesto "historia completa" en la descripcion. Je y tampoco habria puesto "Capitulo 1" je siempre fue una historia de unos probable 6 capitulos... todo depende de como se desarrollen las cosas y como guste la historia. Gracias por leer, je y por ser el primero en darme un review. Os lo agradesco mucho._**

**_Olekki: Pues que bueno que halla sido la primera... pero en fin que os puedo decir gracias je pero es tambien algo triste que si hubiese sido un Oneshot no le habrias dejado review... TwT es como si dijeses que no valia la pena. Espero te agrade el capitulo... no revela mucho pero es parte importante de la historia._**

**_Miko rowan Farore Tonks: Ja si tan solo fuese tan acosado por chicas en la vida real XD... bueno que bueno que te agrade, me alegra ver una firma conocida jejejeje. Espero que el capitulo te halla gustado... Y ANTES QUE ME PREGUNTES... ya estoy trabajando en los capitulos de Teen Titans... posiblemente para el Sabado si no tengo problema alguno, podre publicar tanto el capitulo final de Nightwalkers como el 21 de Profane. Asi que... paciencia._**


	4. Desavenencias en nuestras vidas

_**Haaa hace tanto tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia... intentare hacerlo mas seguido... lamento la enorme tardanza... simplemente no tengo disculpas... bueno eso y que me estaba mudando XD.**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Desavenencias en nuestras vidas. **_

- ¿Estas segura de esto Mandy? recuerda que al darle la pastilla no habrá vuelta atrás, el perderá su mortandad, incluso si los dos se convirtiesen en amantes. Lo cual encuentro sumamente perturbador, tu eres una simple mortal, algún día tendré que llevarme tu alma al otro mundo, estas conciente de que posiblemente estas condenando a Billy a toda una eternidad de soledad cuando te marches. No creo que pueda soportarlo. – Exclamo seria la parca mientras tomaba una taza de té, a su lado se encontraba pensativa una siniestra rubia que intentaba a como diese lugar no abofetearlo por lo que acaba de comentar.

Levanto su mirada lentamente, observando desafiante a su lacayo mientras abría su boca para comentar con desden. - ¡En primer lugar, quítate esa idea de que Billy llegara a ser mi amante, es _**MI**_ pertenencia, una posesión que me fue arrebatada con anterioridad, nada mas! Y en cuanto al pequeño asunto de la mortalidad, la solución es muy sencilla. A diferencia de mi versión pasada, yo pude absorber la totalidad del poder del libro de hechicería, solo debo conseguir el hechizo apropiado para liberarme de la fecha de caducidad en mi vida. – expreso fría la rubia adolescente mientras buscaba con la mirada al origen de todo este problema.

- Ya se han tardado demasiado. – pregono la chica mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que los dos retardados que tenia por amigos, trajesen su comida cuanto antes. Quizás fue demasiado pedir. – Ire a buscarle. – comento con fastidio mientras hacia el ademán de levantarse, cosa que jamás logro debido a la parca que miraba sonriente sus acciones.

- ¿De que sonríes retrasado? – reclamo Mandy aun a sabiendas de que sabia lo que se venia a la conversación.

- No nada, solo que aun eres una pequeña mocosa que niega sus sentimientos, nada más. - Argumento la muerte mientras tomaba su último sorbo de té.

Atraída por la conversación, y deseosa de terminar con esto de una vez por todas, la chica se sentó dispuesta a poner en su lugar al impertinente saco de huesos. Pero Grim, jamás le dio esa oportunidad.

- ¡Por favor Amanda, tu me has obligado a ser tu mejor amigo desde hace ya varios años, aunque para serte sincero para mi ha sido una infernal eternidad! Te vi crecer junto a el; te vi sufrir, odiar, torturar, perdonar, utilizar, RE-utilizar, rescatar, emplear e incluso preocuparte por William. Además de que en el transcurso de todos estos años, me has dicho todas las excusas alegóricas a una relación más allá de la amistad. – la muerte se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar una conocida carcajada detrás de si, un sonido que podría decirse solo transmitía una carencia de inteligencia alguna.

Efectivamente el joven narizón había llegado con las bandejas llenas de alimento ligero, después de todo lo único que podían abordar con sus bolsillos era una típica tienda de comida rápida.

- Dos hamburguesas grasosas con queso y cebolla para Huesos, y una hamburguesa emperatriz con lechuga extra para Mandy. – comento Billy mientras jadeaba agotado del trabajo realizado. La chica golpeo ligeramente su frente en frustración a la incompetencia del chico. Pero al menos guardo la compostura y dijo en voz peligrosamente baja. - ¡Olvidaste las bebidas inepto! – comento fastidiada de ver que no podía realizar por si solo ni la mas sencilla tarea encomendada.

El chico analizo forzosamente en su retorcida cabeza buscando el lugar donde precisamente tenía que conseguir las bebidas. – ¡Oh! Irwin esta ordenándolas en este momento, mientras tanto yo iré a por mi comida. – enfatizo el pelirrojo mientras le daba la espalda a sus amigos y se adentraba peligrosamente entre la turba enardecida que intentaba ordenar su comida a los ineptos cajeros.

Mandy lo observo marcharse, dirigiendo su vista finalmente a la parca que estaba frente a ella, viendo enojada que de nuevo portaba una sonrisa en su calavera.

Grim, prediciendo lo que estaba a punto de decir decidió continuar con su plática, - Si tú aun fueses la emperatriz, y William hubiese sido un sirviente, en estos momentos hubieses ordenado que le destriparan por toda la eternidad por su incompetencia, sin embargo, lo único que siempre haces es insultarlo, y el como el idiota que es, te obedece por completo sin chistar. –

La chica arqueo una ceja en señal de protesta ante esas palabras, - Mas puntos para mi, al final el es solo un fiel sirviente. – exclamo fastidiada de esta conversación. Pero Grim no deseaba dejar pasar esta oportunidad por mas caro que la pagase luego.

- Por favor Mandy, que puedes perder con dejarte amar por Billy, el muy tarado se desvive por ti a pesar de todo, has dormido en su cuarto alguna vez, lo has escuchado hablar dormido y pronunciar tu nombre, Peor aun, el muy idiota ni siquiera sabe interpretar sus sentimientos. Mientras que tú, a sabiendas de que lo quieres, solo lo reniegas y prefieres quedarte sola en ese trono que pronto no dudo buscaras. Tal vez no puedas sonreír, pero los únicos momentos en todos estos años de experiencia en que verdaderamente te he visto feliz, son todos aquellos en los que WILLIAM esta involucrado. – La muerte finalizo su plática represiva, sabia que la única manera de lograr al menos algo de cordura entre estos dos, era haciéndoles ver la realidad.

Mandy por su parte solo mantuvo su ceja arqueada en señal de protesta, desde hace horas Grim tenia incrustado en su vació cráneo la idea de que ella amaba a Billy. De nuevo intento abrir la boca pero Grim lanzo una segunda ráfaga.

- Sin contar con el hecho de que, en aquella oportunidad, lo mataste pensando que se había acostado con Mindy, que acaso me dirás que lo hiciste en un arrebato de furia incontenible. Admito que en tu corazón solo existen dos deseos Amanda, y admito aun más que deseo tiene prioridad sobre el otro. SE que tu meta principal es ser la emperatriz, pero aun cuando consigas esa meta, acaso tendrás las agallas para buscar a William. – Esta vez Grim no pudo terminar su discurso, el rostro de Mandy estaba curiosamente… Bajo.

Ella se dio cuenta de esta inusual reacción en ella y rápidamente alzo la vista para recobrar su posición. – No puedo hacerlo, Billy ya es el objetivo de todos mis enemigos por el solo hecho de ser mi mejor amigo. De hecho realmente ese calificativo no cuenta ya que es mi único amigo, tu solo eres un sirviente. En el caso hipotético de que pudiese sentir algo por Billy, jamás se lo diría, solo… - Ella no pudo terminar sus palabras al darse cuenta de que el aludido había regresado de la nada y había escuchado sus palabras.

Por alguna razón, el chico solo guardo silencio por un largo rato antes de sentarse junto a ellos y colocar su comida donde era debido. Mandy no pudo creer que su usualmente escandaloso compañero ahora estaba tan callado como un niño regañado.

- Billy… - intento decir pero el no le dio oportunidad, - Se me olvidaron las bebidas. – afirmo el chico ahora extrañamente esquivo, lentamente ella lo vio alejarse rumbo a donde un apaleado Irwin, intentaba ser tomado en cuenta en medio de una multitud iracunda que arremetían los unos contra otros por cualquier posible estupidez.

Mandy solo se quedo estática en su lugar, mirando atenta su comida, extrañamente en su pecho se había presentado un sentimiento alienígena para ella, una sensación de que un vació enorme se desarrollaba en su corazón, mientras que sus lacrimales curiosamente insistían en trabajar ahora, cuando nunca en toda su vida lo habían hecho.

Ella alzo su mirada hacia a muerte, intentando conseguir una explicación razonable de estos sentimientos foráneos. La parca interpretando su mirada respondió con serenidad. – Se llama culpa, lo que debes sentir en el pecho se llama culpa, y lo que esta humedeciendo ligeramente tus ojos se llama miedo, aun cuando intentes negarme tu naturaleza humana, al final de cuentas ERES un ser HUMANO. Los sentimientos no se borran de tu cuerpo, solo se aíslan y se intenta no acceder a ellos con tal de no sufrir por su causa. Pero como podrás notar, no siempre es posible esquivarlos, incluso tú sabes que Billy es mucho más sensible que un chico promedio, por Dios si no fuese por que dice tu nombre dormido, juraría que es GAY, lo cual explicaría su curiosa amistad con Irwin. – El cadáver ambulante no pudo terminar sus palabras al ver que Mandy se había exaltado al ver algo a su espalda.

El volteo de inmediato para conseguir a Billy marchándose extrañamente serio del lugar, Grim no supo que pensar, sabia que William había madurado actualmente, de hecho no era la pesadilla que solía ser de niño. Ahora solo era un molesto adolescente que rozaba lo grotesco y repulsivo, acompañado de un humor peligrosamente delicado y volátil.

El intento levantarse para ir en su búsqueda pero no fue necesario, Mandy por si misma ya había emprendido su caminata con tal de atraparlo. El decidió que debía al menos otorgarle un momento a solas a la retorcida pareja.

Eso y que toda la comida era solo para el, con algo de suerte se terminaría todo dejándole la cuenta al idiota de Irwin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Billy, no lo volveré a repetir, si sabes lo que te conviene te detendrás en estos momentos. – argumento enfadada Mandy al ver que su pertenencia se negaba rotundamente a obedecer sus ordenes.

El chico por alguna razón parecía ignorarla por más que ella amenazara con golpearlo, no podía creer que Billy de todas las personas en el mundo, no estuviera hablando con ella como siempre lo había hecho.

Eso solo logro enojarla al punto de arrojarse sobre el para detenerlo, como es su costumbre a Billy no le importo regresar los golpes, aun cuando a veces era un asqueroso machista, era el único que tenia las agallas o era lo demasiado estupido como para golpearla cuando ella arremetía.

Ambos se arrastraron y maltrataron en medio del parque por el cual estaban atravesando, sin percatarse Mandy de que en ese mismo lugar, ella ya había asesinado a Billy en una oportunidad.

A ninguno de los dos les importo que alguno que otro transeúnte curioso los observara horrorizado, lo único que deseaban era el asesinarse el uno al otro, como cuando eran dos pequeños niños. Al pasar los minutos, las fuerzas fallaron, la ira se esfumo y solo quedo el cansancio.

Allí el uno sobre el otro, trataban de recuperar el aliento que habían perdido en la pelea, inconcientes de que sus ojos se habían compenetrado con los del otro. Mostrando en los ojos de Mandy un inusual brillo que pocas veces era visto por cualquier mortal, VIDA.

Mandy se sentía viva ante los golpes que había otorgado, mas esta no era la razón por la cual sus ojos destellaban, era el hecho de que aun temiéndole, Billy tuvo el coraje de regresar los golpes de vuelta, no sabia si lo hacia conciente o inconcientemente, pero este idiota narizón era el único en todo el mundo que le podía lastimar si deseaba.

Conocía sus secretos, al menos la mayoría, sabía como atacarla y no dudaba en hacerlo, incluso a veces su estupidez era reemplazada por una malicia interesante que lograba herirla o enojarla a niveles que nadie más podía lograr.

- Porque huiste de mí. – pregunto ella entre respiros, intentando sonar tan fría como siempre a pesar de su agotamiento.

El no respondió de inmediato, tan solo miraba al cielo, si no lo conociera bien podría decir que estaba pensando, pero eso seria tan cuerdo como decir que Irwin algún día será mi marido. - ¡No lo se! – respondió el muy tarado, enojándome de nuevo ante su respuesta¿acaso estaba burlándose de mi? De nuevo me levante enojada, sujetándolo por su camisa y arremetiendo contra el. - ¿COMO QUE NO LO SABES? – grite enfadada por alguna razón. El no tardo en responder a mis gritos con igual agresividad.

- ¡NO LO SE! QUE MAS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA, NO SE PORQUE ME FUI. – Mandy se vio algo alarmada ante el hecho de que justo al finalizar esas palabras, los ojos de Billy comenzaron a soltar gruesas lágrimas de dolor. Nunca le habían afectado sus lágrimas en el pasado, entonces porque justo en este momento el verlo llorar estaba remordiéndole la conciencia. – Solo se que tenia que alejarme del dolor, lejos muy lejos donde no pudiese hacerme mas daño, pero no importa cuanto me alejase, sigue doliéndome mucho. – Sus palabras lastimaban mas que sus puños, Mandy soltó la camisa de Billy conciente de que ella era la fuente de dolor.

Y lo mas retorcido, es que esta vez no le causaba gracia ni placer alguno al ocasionarlo, de igual forma le estaba doliendo el admitir haber lastimado a Billy de esta manera. Podrá haberlo; torturado, maltratado, insultado, apaleado, desmembrado, transformado, sodomizado e incluso lo ha esclavizado, pero jamás jugo con su corazón en el ámbito amoroso.

El de por si ya lo hacia por si solo con las elecciones que hacia, por años le costo sacar a Blandy de su sistema, y desde ese entonces es que jamás se ha vuelto a enamorar de algún otro ser. Hasta ahora según opinaba Grim.

Un perdón, estaba fuera de lugar en estos momentos, y esa palabra jamás saldría de su boca, aun cuando eso salvaría su relación con Billy. Jamás se degradaría a otorgar un "lo siento" a cualquier ser viviente. Ella hizo los cálculos y ofreció lo único que creía podía ofrecer en estos momentos.

- Golpéame. – exclamo seria la chica, llamando la atención del lloroso adolescente, el la miraba extrañado de semejante petición. - ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto el muy idiota, logrando que Mandy se enojara aun mas ante el. - ¡DIJE QUE ME GOLPEARAS GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! – grito ofuscada de ver que hasta la mas sencilla acción era demasiado pedir para el. – No. – exclamo el en un raro tono de firmeza. Ella estuvo apunto de abofetearlo con tal de incitarlo pero sus fuerzas fallaron al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Por una milésima de segundo ella quedo desubicada por el repentino abrazo, tan solo para recobrar la compostura en un arranque de rabia y enojo por su osadía. – DEJA DE TOCARME. – reclamo enfadada, aun cuando Billy parecía no soltarla por mas que ella se opusiese.

Al final la poca paciencia que tenía estallo en llamas, Billy había cruzado hacia mucho el límite de contacto corporal que ella difícilmente aceptaba. – QUE ME SUELTES MALDITA SEA. – grito ofuscada de que por mas que lo intentara no pudiese quitárselo de encima.

- Te quiero Mandy. – fue lo único que dijo ante mis insultos, desarticulándome por unos breves instantes, que acaso este idiota comprendía la importancia de esas palabras. Que acaso tenia idea alguna de lo profundo que pueden herir esas palabras en una persona como ella. Guardo silencio por un instante, conociendo al idiota estaba en una faceta sentimental de la cual era muy difícil sacarlo. – Si…si, es muy lindo, pero igual tienes que soltarme… AHORA. – Ella cerro los ojos por un momento ignorando el extraño sonido que había repercutido en sus oídos, ella sintió sus brazos abandonar su cuerpo, de hecho toda su presencia estaba alejándose de ella a pasos agigantados.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida de ver que su estomago dolía como el demonio a causa de una herida profunda. De inmediato busco a Billy con la mirada solo para ver como su cuerpo inconsciente estaba siendo arrastrado por la tierra mientras se desangraba letalmente.

- BILLY. – Grito Mandy asustada al ver de nuevo a Billy alejándose de ella, sangrando peligrosamente justo en un parque repleto de juegos infantiles, al analizarlo mas a fondo, pudo incluso encontrarse ante el horrible hecho de que era el mismo parque donde anteriormente, había decapitado a Mindy y apuñalado a Billy en un arrebato de ira.

El grito logro llamar la atención de la masa de tierra que movilizaba el cuerpo del chico, arrojándolo con rudeza a los pies de una chica encapuchada que intentaba ignorar los espasmos del supuesto "inocente" ante ella.

Mandy no tuvo que ver el rostro de sus atacantes para saber de inmediato sus identidades, - Medea, Averno… pagaran muy caro por maltratar mis pertenencias. –

La entidad hecha de tierra solo soltó una carcajada cínica a la vez que lentamente tomaba forma humana ante ella, preparándose para la batalla venidera.

_**Continuara…**_

Entre los últimos capítulos de la serie, y que probablemente se este transmitiendo en esta "nueva" temporada. En Latinoamérica, Existe un capitulo llamado Keeper of The Reaper. Donde enfrentan un juicio por quien es el custodio oficial del Grim Reaper. En este capitulo podemos observar que Billy, puede ser inteligente e incluso TAN maligno como Mandy al traer al estrado una serie de personajes, que desacreditan a Mandy monstruosamente, enojándola como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Además de que curiosamente es un musical… Y que presenta a un personaje incluso más molesto que Billy, Fred Fredburger, creo yo es su nombre.

Dos líneas curiosas de las canciones que me hicieron sonreír.

B: Grim is the Gum in my underware

M: Somehow i know you are gone to there...

Traducido seria...

B: Grim es la goma en mi ropa interior.

M: De alguna manera sabia que irías allí…

_**Miko Rowan Hatake Tonks: Toma venganza de lo que me hiciste en profane... Le hace la peor maldad que alguien jamas te pudo haber hecho... primero te hecho los canes, me gano tu corazon, logro comprometerme contigo, nos casamos... UNA LARGA LUNA DE MIEL... seguido de por supuesto muchas peleas matrimoniales, finalmente quedas embarazada, tenemos hijos, son gemelos una niña y un niño... los criamos, seguimos peleando. Ellos se marchan y nosotros ya estamos viejos en nuestra casita en las montañas. Finalmente la muerte llega a la puerta y decide llevarme primero... y decido decir la verdad en mi lecho de muerte. "tu has sido... TODO UN FASTIDIO POR TODA MI VIDA MUJER. - finalmente muero y te dejo con las ganas de revancha por que ahora por mas que dijeras no escucharia. haaaa dulce dolor ocasionado. Ahora respondiendo al review UN PATO... (SE AVALANZA SOBRE EL Y MUERDE SU CUELLO) Je es tu culpa por poner un pato cerca de un Lobo. Valla review uwu.**_

**_Sakurith: Gracias por leer y el review claro esta._**

**_Olekki: lo hecho ya hecho se queda, lo unico que os pido ( ASI COMO A TODO EL MUNDO MUAJAJA) es que me dejen un review, porque asi como exigen que uno actualize, uno desea al menos tener reviews que motiven a la musa escritora no lo crees._**

**_Tier: Je pues son pocas las historias que he dejado asi, casi siempre cuando no tienen popularidad simplemente las elimino... lo que me recuerda que tengo que borrar un par de fics que no gustaron. Je espero que el cap os agrade, quiero hacer a Mandy lo mas cercano posible al personaje. Por lo que claro se sobreentendera que le gusta Billy, pero no se degradara a demostrarlo como una chica normal. Ella tiene su forma unica de amar claro esta._**

**_Curry Rice: por alguna razon, tu nick me da hambre... pero retomando tus comentarios, gracias je intento hacer que los personajes no esten tan OCC, o fuera de si, pero a veces es imposible para uno al menos intentar hacr un fic romantico entre estos dos, cuando ninguno de los dos realmente es un personaje abierto a estas experiencias. (Billy es mas sentimental pero suele ser tan dramatico que por lo general sus palabras son tomadas por idiotes, aunque en su mayoria lo son) Lastimosamente no soy muy bueno con la comedia, de hecho soy pesimo. Lamento decepcionaros en esa parte, me hubiese encantado tener el humor que tienen los autores de la serie. Hubiese sido fantastico. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

_**Maldita debilidad. **_

**E**nojo era lo único perceptible el los ojos de una adolescente rubia en medio del parque. Probablemente incluso trascendía esa barrera y cruzaba claramente a los campos de la ira. De no conocerla, muchos pensarían que probablemente era un sentimiento muy extraño de percibir en una chica de su edad, otros, quizás le achacarían tal arrebato al desorden emocional que cruza por su cuerpo.

Mas la realidad es otra, la única forma en que esta rubia en especial, demuestre semejantes grados de ira ante ti, es que le desobedecieras, o que en el triste caso, fueses Billy.

- ¡Creo haberte dicho que soltases mi pertenencia! – comento fría mientras analizaba su situación, sabia que sus habilidades no eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para enfrentar a estos demonios. Más aun porque lo más probable es que como Grim, sus habilidades no se vieron disminuidas por los quince años de retroceso ocasionados por el hechizo.

Averno sonrió, eso ya de por si era una muy mala señal, lo cual solo podía significar que poseían una carta bajo la manga en estos momentos, quizás, un tercer demonio escondido en las sombras, esperando a la oportunidad precisa de asestar un golpe.

- ¡Oblígame! – comento desafiante el demonio de tierra, demoliendo así todas las hipótesis de una tercera entidad, su sonrisa solo era ocasionada por el simple factor de una batalla venidera. Mandy escudriño en los recuerdos que aun conservaba, sabía muy bien que para derrotar a estos sujetos, al menos necesitaría la mitad de sus poderes, los cuales, podrían estar inalcanzables en su condición actual.

Menos mal que ninguno de ellos lo sabia, quizás podría jugar un poco más con sus débiles mentes. – No obedezco las ordenes de un ser tan bajo como tu, si quieres pelea… ven por ella. – en voz baja imploro por que esto funcionase, quizás el alardeo seria su única posibilidad ante dos demonios de alto rango. Para su suerte, Medea fue la primera en tomar a consideración sus palabras.

- Averno, movilizaos con cuidado… estamos ante la emperatriz después de todo, lo que es peor aun, su cuerpo es mas joven de lo que creíamos, podría ser mas veloz que antes. - La voz de la chica infernal era serena y cuidada, en ningún momento debelo debilidad alguna, de hecho parecía estar más preparada para este encuentro que la bestia luchadora. Debía cuidarse de ella, después de todo, fue su cerebro el que le llevo a conquistar sus objetivos, no sus músculos. - ¿Estas asustada acaso? Es solo una mocosa, apuesto a que ni siquiera tiene un cuarto del poder que algún día tuvo, o debería decir… tendrá. – Mandy no pudo agradecerle al destino como era debido, si en estos instantes ella no tuviese la experiencia de una mujer de treinta años, ese comentario hubiese ocasionado un leve respingo, delatándola en el acto. Mas gracias a sus conocimientos, su fachada siempre se mantuvo fría y calculadora.

- Apuesto a que ni siquiera puede invocar su hoz, - Ese comentario por parte del demonio masculino, fue lo ultimo que pudo soportar, aun a riesgo de sufrir desgaste físico, la rubia se concentro lo suficiente como para invocar su preciado instrumento. O más precisamente, crearlo.

Grácil, ella recordó las exactas palabras que había dicho la primera vez, conjurando una entidad menor para la forja de su instrumento, habilidosa introdujo el hechizo adecuado, agregando varias modificaciones que en su vida pasada, había efectuado, necesitaba su hoz en el cenit de su eficacia, precisaba demostrar que no era débil ante nadie, debía delimitar el hecho de que aun con Billy en peligro, su conducta no seria distinta a la normal.

No quería mostrar cuan preocupada se sentía por la vida del chico en estos instantes.

- ¡Te conjuro, PAIN! – Un enorme rayo estremeció sobre su figura, alzando trozos de tierra y escombros al momento del impacto. Las criaturas retrocedieron un poco al reconocer el nombre de dicho objeto, un arma que curiosamente, era llamada "PAIN", dolor, para aquellos no instruidos en el idioma anglosajón. Medea analizo bien la situación, por un instante le pareció inusual que la emperatriz halla invocado su mejor arma, cuando se supone no debería tener ni las fuerzas ni el conocimiento para efectuar semejante acción.

El humo se esclareció lentamente gracias a la leve brisa nocturna, revelando con lentitud a una muy enojada adolescente detrás de la pantalla de humo. Sus ojos eran penetrantes, tan profundos que parecían escrutar tu alma con la única función de conseguir tus más oscuros secretos y debilidades.

Esa mirada que alguna vez en un terrible futuro, solo anunciaba una muerte dolorosa en sus manos.

- ¡Averno, cambio de planes! La emperatriz esta mejor preparada de lo que habíamos imaginado. Debemos informar al consejo y pedir ayuda lo más pronto posible. – Argumento el miembro femenino del dueto.

Su compañero de armas solo sonrió ante la situación actual, por nada en el mundo abandonaría la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas con la bruja de Mandy, no después de retribuirle el dolor que ella en persona se había encargado de entregarle.

De inmediato soltó al chico con la única intención de arremeter en su contra, su cuerpo se adentro en las profundidades de la tierra, y como un tiburón en el océano circundo en las honduras de debajo de la chica, buscando el momento oportuno, si es probable, adecuado para atacarla. Más ella por más que el tiempo transcurriese, se mantenía estable en su postura. Como si no tuviese miedo del ataque venidero.

- ¡Tan confiada como siempre! – pensó la bestia encolerizada, como se atrevía este pusilánime mortal el burlarse del poderoso Averno, como osaba esta asquerosa entidad a despreciarlo como si el fuese cualquier basura. – _**AMANDA**_. – su grito fue insano, su cólera nublo de nuevo su juicio lanzándole en arremetida en contra de la chica.

Mandy solo sonrió ligeramente al leer por completo sus intenciones, sabia que si lograba sacarlo de control; su velocidad, su poder y su juicio rápidamente disminuirían drásticamente, al menos a un grado manejable por ella en estos momentos. Sujetando su arma con más firmeza aun, lentamente dejo que esta descendiera hasta tocar la tierra sin esfuerzo. Su respiración fue contenida con tal de que ningún sonido se interpusiera entre su presa y ella.

Mucho menos que interrumpiese su dulce venganza.

En el ultimo momento, las vibraciones de la tierra que logro percibir a través del mango de su hoz, le dieron toda la información que deseaba, con violencia salto lo mas lejos que pudo del lugar donde se encontraba parada, justo antes de que el demonio apareciese brioso sobre la superficie, cambiando con rapidez el arma de mano, ella tuvo acceso a un ataque rápido a los costados de la bestia. Asestando con firmeza un golpe en sus costillas.

Maldijo en voz baja el hecho de no tener suficiente poder para acabarlo de un solo golpe, enojada alzo su mano libre con tal de golpear la empuñadura del arma con la única intención de adentrarla aun mas en su carne, mas tal oportunidad jamás se presento, Averno le había golpeado firme el rostro con un escombro que estaba a su alcance, ella jamás vio cuando había tomado semejante roca, mucho menos acepto la idea de que esta criatura por primera vez en su vida, había puesto aunque no literalmente, sus sucias manos sobre ella.

- Al diablo con Billy, esto es personal. – Lentamente sus irises se retrajeron hasta casi cerrarse por completo, asemejando los ojos de un felino a mitad de la noche. Su cabello comenzó a ondular como flamas en dirección al cielo, retando a la gravedad misma con sus movimientos. Sus uñas desaparecieron rápidamente para ser reemplazadas con garras, sus colmillos habían crecido hasta emerger un par de milímetros por debajo de su labio superior hasta incrustarse gráciles sobre su labio inferior.

Con una velocidad indescriptible la chica corrió en dirección del demonio y asesto un golpe fatal sobre la empuñadura de la hoz, rebanando huesos y carne como si fuese un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla. Averno no dudo en soltar un quejido al sentir su ser partirse a la mitad en tan solo unos segundos.

De hecho pudo observar con claridad como su cuerpo parecía caer de espaldas mientras su parte inferior aun estaba erguida frente a la potente entidad frente a el. Comprendiendo su derrota, decidió que la única forma de escapar con vida de este sitio era alejando a esta criatura de el cuanto antes. Aposto a que la chica acudiría al rescate del mocoso antes que ajusticiarlo. Al mismo tiempo que esperaba que su compañera le rescatase con sus poderes.

Cerró sus ojos al concentrar la poca energía que le restaba, con algo de suerte el chico seria engullido por una oleada de arena en estos instantes, logrando otorgarle su carta salvadora si la suerte estaba consigo.

El idiota nunca supo si gano tal apuesta debido a la pérdida de su débil conciencia, solo esperaba con ansias aun tener la habilidad para despertar una vez el sueño reclamase su cuerpo.

Mandy por su parte observaba enojada la treta de su contrincante, sabia que si acudía a Billy en estos instantes, no solo los dejaría escapar, sino que demostraría sin lugar a dudas que el chico en definitiva, era una debilidad para explotarse. Intento ignorar sus instintos, trato de alzar su hoz y asestar un golpe final al cráneo de su enemigo. Mas supo que nunca podría lograrlo al darse cuenta de que ya estaba a medio camino de adentrarse en la trampa de arena.

Sabiendo que sus piernas no serian lo suficientemente fuertes como para darle la velocidad necesaria, conjuro una nueva faceta de la hoz en su mano derecha, con rapidez su arma se adentro en su cuerpo para así alojarse en su espalda, sin delicadeza se abrió paso a través de músculos y carne con tal de adoptar su nueva forma, ensangrentada surgió por la espalda de la chica en forma de alas demoníacas con tal de darle aquello que a los humanos les fue negado al momento de la creación.

La capacidad de volar por los cielos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C**on algo de dolor la bestia conocida como Averno se despertó de su letargo curativo, por un minuto intento ubicarse sin lograr resultado alguno. Lo único que podía pensar era en como había sido vencido sin esfuerzo alguno por aquella que alguna vez fue conocida como la emperatriz.

- ¡Veo que por fin has despertado! aunque aun me estoy cuestionando a mi misma, ¿Por qué demonios salve a este idiota? Ohhh, si… el idiota es mi compañero, aun cuando tal estatuto es debatible. - comento sardónica Medea mientras examinaba el proceso de recuperación de su camarada. – No estoy de humor para escuchar tus sarcasmos Medea, si sabes lo que te conviene guardaras silencio… - La bestia de la tierra jamás pudo terminar esa amenaza, o al menos nunca tuvo la oportunidad de concluirla. No cuando una peligrosa espada estaba ubicada a centímetros de separar su cabeza de su lugar de origen.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene, yo recomendaría cerrar esa bocota por una vez en tu vida, y afrontar la realidad, nunca me agradaste, nunca me agradaras… te he salvado por el simple hecho de que no puedo derrotar a la emperatriz con solo mis habilidades, te he socorrido porque aun te considero útil en la búsqueda de mi objetivo. No te engañes con mi apariencia Averno, podré ser una bella mujer en el exterior, pero soy un demonio mucho más poderoso de lo que tú jamás podrás llegar a ser. – La chica se detuvo por un instante al ver que una sonrisa comenzó a forjarse en los labios de su "camarada". -¿Qué es tan gracioso que aun bajo el riesgo de muerte concibes esa asquerosa sonrisa? – Ella obtuvo su respuesta de inmediato cuando una sombra oscureció ligeramente su cuerpo, justo en el momento de su discurso, el maldito había erguido una oleada de arena a su espalda, dispuesta a darle fin en el justo momento en que ella atacase el cuello de la bestia.

- Yo no hablaría mucho de ser tú, acepto que estoy en una muy mala posición princesa. Pero mi cuerpo a diferencia tuya es mucho más resistente, tal vez puedas separar mi cabeza con tu filosa arma, pero yo puedo sobrevivir a ello gracias a mi poder, mientras que tú no tendrías salvación alguna de mi ola de arena demoníaca. Enfréntalo, me salvaste porque sabes muy bien que jamás tendrías las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarla sola, que eres un demonio mas poderoso que yo… no me hagas reír, aceptaste ser mi compañera porque conocías mis habilidades, acéptalo… tenias miedo de venir sola a este lugar, temías terminar derrotada por la bruja una vez mas, o peor aun morir en el intento, al menos considérate afortunada de que te debo un favor al haberme salvado la vida, ya que tal deuda, es lo único que te ha rescatado de ser engullida con vida por mi poder. – Comento con frialdad Averno mientras miraba atento a la mujer frente a el, intentando disfrutar su desdicha lo mas posible.

- Debo admitir que estoy impresionada, no pensé que podrías utilizar tan mal esa cabeza tuya. – Exclamo con una sonrisa Medea, situación que de inmediato disparo alarmas en Averno. Intento consumirla con sus fuerzas, mas la ola jamás se movió de su lugar, de hecho pareciera que todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cerebro y conciencia, se hubiesen detenido de la nada. – ¿Sorprendido? No deberías estarlo, OH poderoso e omnipotente señor, ¿Qué os pasa, no podéis moveros? Es una lastima que un ser de tu calibre no pueda castigar a esta pobre y humilde servidora. – agrego burlona la mujer mientras lentamente se separaba del cuerpo ante ella, envainando su espada y dispersando para el asombro del demonio su propia arena demoníaca. Por un instante trato de procesar como era posible todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero por más que intentase salir con una respuesta, nada conclusivo conseguía aliviar su inquietud.

Ella se sentó con calma no muy lejos del lugar, mientras lentamente extraía de sus ropas un trozo de carne repleto de sangre coagulada. Ella embelezada se relamió los labios al ver con disfrute que tal espectáculo por fin había atraído por completo la atención del hombre ante ella.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto… no, lastima, de haberlo sabido te hubieses cuidado mejor no es así? – Con malicia lamió el pequeño pedazo de carne, que de alguna forma parecía moverse a medida que su lengua transitaba por toda su dimensión. Como si de alguna forma el mero contacto le transmitiera algo de vida. - ¿Aun no reconoces que es este pequeño trozo de "carne feliz" OH que mala mujer soy? Déjame aliviar tu cabecita de tal esfuerzo, veraz, si fueses un demonio de mi categoría, sabrías que existen tres puntos claves en el cuerpo de un demonio, dichos elementos son las, "fuentes de energía y control" de nuestras habilidades, el primer punto o elemento según quieras verlo, es nuestra sangre, que funciona como combustible para nuestros órganos y demás "puntos". – afirmo Medea a medida que lentamente mordisqueaba el trozo de carne ante ella, enviando con sus acciones repetidas oleadas de dolor al cuerpo de su ahora "victima".

- Demonios de tu calaña, tienen al menos el conocimiento básico de estos principios, como muy bien debes saber, si perdemos mucha sangre corremos el riesgo de morir como cualquier otro ser vivo, de hecho a diferencia de los otros puntos, que al ser golpeados directamente otorgan una muerte rápida, el desangramiento es algo lento y doloroso, ya que puedes experimentar por completo como tu cuerpo pierde toda su fuerza y tus otros dos "elementos" mueren con lentitud sin que nada puedas hacer, claro que para lograr tal objetivo, el daño debe ser grave con tal de que nuestras habilidades curativas no lo solucionen con rapidez, dicho sea, se nos debe partir en pedazos y seguir atacando hasta que no halla movimiento alguno, si es posible y se es cruel, solo con separar las partes divididas un par de metros servirá para irrumpir todo proceso de "unión" para salvarnos, claro además de retirar cualquier apéndice como los brazos o las piernas con tal de evitar que nos desplacemos de nuevo con rumbo a nuestras partes. – Ella guardo silencio por un instante antes de morder con fuerza el trozo de carne en sus labios, logrando estremecer de dolor a la bestia frente a ella.

Sonrió satisfecha de que ahora en sus dedos solo quedaba un íngrimo trozo de lo que alguna vez fue un enorme pedazo de carne. Satisfecha de que era demasiado pequeño como para guardarlo en el agujero de un dedal, lentamente lo introdujo en su bolsillo, burlándose con anticipación de la bestia sin que siquiera lo supiese.

- Prosiguiendo con nuestra pequeña lección de anatomía demoníaca, sigue el segundo elemento, un órgano vital que se encarga de procesar la información que recibimos, en una batalla es impotente mantenerlo culto, sobretodo si deseamos que nos ayude a sobrevivir al enfrentarnos a un enemigo obviamente mas poderoso y hábil que nosotros, lastima que hallas preferido mejorar tus músculos en lugar de tu cerebro, ya que como veraz, ese es el segundo "punto" o elemento en nuestra anatomía, el poder físico no es nada si no tienes las habilidades suficientes para controlarlo, cultiva tu mente antes que tu cuerpo. Ese siempre fue mi ideal desde un principio, lastima que nunca escuchaste de el con anterioridad, quizás, solo quizás te hubiese salvado de este terrible predicamento. - De nuevo guardo silencio, con el único objetivo de alterar aun más su frágil cabecita. Sonriendo decidió soltar la bomba que finalmente lo pondría bajo su poder, por las buenas o por las malas.

- Finalmente nos encontramos con el "punto" mas importante en nuestra anatomía, en estos momentos te debes preguntar como algo puede tener mucha mas importancia que el cerebro. Si es así, déjame darte una lección o dos sobre anatomía, de todo tu cuerpo quien mas necesita un flujo constante de sangre es tu cerebro, de hecho gran cantidad de ella esta dirigida a mantenerlo en buen funcionamiento, ya que su buen estado garantiza que los demás órganos se mantengan funcionales gracias a sus ordenes y comandos. PERO, a pesar de que en cierta forma el tercer "punto" depende del cerebro, el ultimo, necesita con urgencia que el trabajo del corazón jamás se detenga, ya que sin el, la distribución del vital combustible jamás llegaría a ningún lugar, mucho menos seria purificada aquella sangre ya "usada" por los demás órganos. En un ser humano, que el corazón se detenga por tan solo unos segundos o unos míseros minutos, puede terminar en un grave daño cerebral, más en un demonio la situación es algo distinta, nosotros no estamos por completo vivos, de hecho es una mera imitación de la vida misma. Vivimos un momento prestado por nuestros "jefes" con tal de ser útiles a su causa debido a nuestras habilidades, por lo que el extraer el corazón no causara la muerte de tal ser, solo su destrucción conllevaría al fin de ese… préstamo. Pero no temáis, no pienso destruir tu corazón, no por completo, veraz, uno de los defectos de estos… cuerpos, es que nuestro corazón no solo sirve para distribuir y purificar nuestra sangre, sino que es el núcleo mismo de nuestros poderes, casi como si fuese una muy pequeña alma. Jejejeje, irónico verdad, nosotros que perdimos el derecho de acceder a los idilios por nuestros pecados en vida, somos otorgados de un alma falsa, con tal de abrazar un muy pequeño remanente de "vida"…

…Claro es una vida de servidumbre y maltrato, pero es mejor que sufrir un castigo por tus pecados hasta que tu alma sea expiada y tus recuerdos eliminados, con tal de que accedas al derecho de "resucitar" en un nuevo cuerpo. Con suerte seria otro humano. Jejejeje, Creo que me he desviado mucho de mi "clase de anatomía" no lo crees, pero lo que sea por darte mas tiempo para reparar esa enorme herida en tu pecho. Veras si esta "alma prestada" es arrancada del cuerpo con cuidado, y es devorada por completo es posible absorber las habilidades de su antiguo portador. Ya que este préstamo se añade al tuyo propio, pero si nunca terminas de devorar ese corazón, dicha criatura esta destinada a obedecerte con tal de rescatar lo poco que queda de tal "arreglo", ya que si llegases a perder tal "obsequio" perderás todo derecho a la expiación, y tu pútrida alma será enviada a los confines mas profundos del infierno por toda una eternidad. Así que tú eliges… "Averno" disfrutar a media una vida prestada, o mejor aun, término de devorar tú pútrido pero extrañamente delicioso corazón, para solo enviarte a un mar de sufrimiento eterno. Piénsalo bien, porque solo tienes treinta minutos para elegir, yo mientras tanto tengo un cerebro que cultivar… tata…- concluyo Medea con maldad antes de desaparecer en una inmensa nube de polvo, demostrándole al derrotado demonio que todas sus habilidades habían sido absorbidas con éxito por su ahora ama.

Medea mientras tanto, espero a las afueras del lugar por su merecida recompensa, que no tardo en llegar en un desgarrador grito de derrota por parte de su ahora nuevo vasallo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**B**illy se despertó con lentitud de su muy doloroso sueño, por alguna razón su cuerpo se estaba negando a moverse tan siquiera un mísero centímetro de su posición actual. De hecho, por mas que lo intentase no podía abrir sus parpados, por un instante pensó que sus lagrimas se habían convertido en lagañas, cerrando forzosamente sus ojos en una gruesa capa de dicho material.

Intento mover su brazo derecho, pero este estaba extrañamente impedido por un enorme peso sobre el, de hecho, después de analizarlo seriamente, algo sumamente pesado estaba sobre el, aumentando aun mas el dolor que aquejaba su ser.

Su frágil cerebro no pudo procesar bien los datos que estaba adquiriendo, de hecho aun cuando en extrañas ocasiones trabajaba con normalidad, en estos momentos intentaba con desesperación analizar esta muy inusual fuente de datos. - ¡Billy! – esa voz era definitivamente una muy conocida para el, era la voz de esa chica cruel, despiadada, descorazonada y anti-sentimental que tenia por vecina.

Esa chica que inexplicablemente hacia que su corazón hiciese en sus términos de idiotez, PUM… PUM… CHAKA… CHAKA. Por un momento deseo ser inteligente como los demás chicos, quizás así podría saber porque demonios no podía moverse.

- Billy, si sabes lo que te conviene te mantendrás callado entendido, no tengo las fuerzas para cuidar de tu inmundo trasero ahora mismo. – argumento cansada la chica que aparentemente, estaba sobre el. Por un instante trato de contestar, o siquiera preguntar que estaba ocurriendo. Pero la mano pesada de la adolescente había caído con fuerza sobre sus labios, rompiéndolos en el acto. Esa era Mandy para ti, aun cuando solo intentaba ser sutil, saldrías lastimado.

Mandy por su parte solo pudo maldecir su mala suerte, su cuerpo era un nicho de dolor, de hecho toda su anatomía se estaba quejando en grandes niveles por el maltrato ocurrido, sin contar con el hecho de que su cerebro intentaba repetidamente apagarse. En un vano intento de poner a funcionar el sistema regenerativo en su anatomía.

Más ella se negaba a caer inconciente justo ahora, no cuando cuatro nuevos enemigos circundaban la zona en búsqueda de un solo objetivo. Billy.

---------------------------------- Flash back------------------------------------

_Con mucho dolor dejo que la hoz se esparciera por su espalda, logrando romper su carne al momento de emerger victoriosas, su rosado vestido en conjunción con su brasier habían sido desgarrados por los filosos apéndices. Dejando su pecho al desnudo ante los ojos de cualquier mal nacido que cruzase por su camino en estos momentos. _

_Por alguna razón, ella presentía que ese "elegido" no seria otro que Irwin. _

_Sujeto a Billy con fuerza con tal de alejarlo de la peligrosa ola de arena, pero sus fuerzas ya estaban fallando en esos instantes, e incapaz de sostenerse a si misma y el peso muerto de su carga, cayo a los suelos con brusquedad, rompiendo así su brazo izquierdo. Sin obviar el hecho de que ahora estaban en la parte forestal del parque. _

_Intento levantarse pero no tuvo fuerzas para moverse en ese instante, por un momento temió lo peor. Si Medea atacaba, seria una victoria asegurada, sumado el hecho de que Billy aun estaba sangrando a unos metros de ella. _

_-BILLY. – grito ella al recordar a su "amigo" en apuros, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, se esmero en arrastrarse hasta un bulto de sangre y sucio no muy lejos de ella. Con cuidado y sin importarle el que pudiese observase el pecho desnudo, ella poso su mano sobre la cabeza del chico, inyectando un poco de su magia con tal de salvarlo de la muerte en esos instantes. La herida se cerró de inmediato, pero Billy aun seguía inconciente, y ya no tenia mas energías para curarle, de hecho sus reservas desaparecieron al instante en que se las otorgo al idiota. Logrando que ahora su cuerpo insistiese con mas empeño aun el caer en la inconciencia. _

_Por suerte para ella, o al menos eso pensó, cuatro chicas cayeron del cielo con la única intención de atacar a la mujer demonio y a su moribundo enemigo. _

_- ¡Ustedes los demonios jamás dejan de asombrarme! – Alcanzo a escuchar a una de las recién llegadas. – En vez de ayudar a tu camarada caído, has preferido arrancarle el corazón. Que acto más bajo y repulsivo. – Mandy no supo que ocurrió en ese instante, de hecho aun cuando se escuchaban los sonidos de la batalla, su única preocupación es que estos nuevos seres supiesen su ubicación en cualquier momento. _

_Lastima que pronto un par de voces confirmarían sus sospechas. – Pronto, El alma de William esta cerca, debemos apresurarnos. – Estas palabras lograron desatar un poco de su casi moribunda ira. Estas mujeres estaban aquí para arrebatarle de nuevo a Billy, y si es posible eliminarla en el proceso. _

_De nuevo se arrastro hacia el cuerpo de Billy, logrando subirse sobre el con tal de evitar que se lo llevasen, odiaba estar así de vulnerable, sobretodo cuando la única protección que podía otorgar era esta. Maldijo su suerte al escuchar un leve quejido de su compañero. _

_El tonto estaba despertando, y conociéndolo tarde o temprano no tardaría en gritar su nombre como siempre lo había hecho._

_-Billy. – _

_----------------------- Flash Back ----------------------------------------_

_**Continuara… **_

_**Disculpen el endemoniado retraso, pero desgraciadamente después de una larga serie de problemas, había cruzado por lo que ahora fue mi peor bloqueo de todos. Si me tienen agregado a la lista de sus autores favoritos, podrán notar que ahora he comenzado a actualizar todas mis historias, logrando demostrar que mi bloqueo ha muerto, lenta y dolorosamente. **_

_**Ojala para antes de finales de año, tenga lista una nueva tanda de nuevos capítulos para todas mis historias. **_

_**Y si mal no recuerdo, creo que alguien me había preguntado si Mandy renunciaría a todo por Billy, a eso responderé con brutal sinceridad. Que estas ciego… (a) no has leído que pase lo que pase su objetivo primario es conquistar el mundo con TODAS sus pertenencias en su dominio. Billy no es más que una "SUB-MISION" para ella. Su máximo objetivo es impedirle a los idilios el obtener algo que ella considera suyo por derecho. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**La transformación…**_

**M**andy nunca estuvo mas nerviosa que en esos pocos minutos en que estuvo ante la visión mas espeluznante de su vida.

Existían pocas cosas en el mundo que generaran en ella ese sentimiento conocido como miedo. De hecho creyó que con toda su experiencia ahora podría superar esa inquietud que siempre se instalaba en su pecho cuando su estupido mejor amigo se enojaba de esa manera.

Nunca supo cuando Billy le había arrebatado la píldora de sus manos, de hecho nunca supo cuando había soltado tal aberración, no quería que Billy se transformara en otra muerte… no quería que fuese un reemplazo de la parca que ahora conocen.

Pero como siempre no importa cuanto se lo advirtiese el chico jamás la escuchaba, no importa cuanto lo torturase, no importa cuanto lo maltratase, su espasmo de atención era sumamente pequeño. Por supuesto que le temía, incluso podría decirse que en algún punto le respetaba.

Más definitivamente era claro que gran parte de Billy la odiaba, ella no era ignorante de estas reacciones, de hecho les temía. Solo existía una entidad en el universo que pudiese hacerle retroceder a la hora de la verdad.

Y esa entidad ahora le observaba fijamente, mientras sus manos escurrían ligeramente la sangre de la batalla que acababa de ocurrir ante sus ojos. Ella intentaba buscar esa inocencia característica de los ojos del chico, pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba en esa forma, mas podía notar que Billy como lo conoce moría ante ella.

- Billy. – dijo serena, de hecho con una voz algo quebradiza por el cansancio, logrando que el susodicho diese un respingo a la hora de la verdad al escucharla tan frágil.

Amanda por su parte simplemente solo pudo ver como una nueva figura se aparecía al lado de su cambiado mejor amigo. Y lo único que pudo hacer es el caer en la inconciencia mientras recordaba esos fatídicos minutos en los que la vida de su mejor amigo había dejado de ser como lo era antes.

-- _Flash back _--

_Cuatro figuras yacían en frente de dos jóvenes adolescentes completamente agotados. Mandy por su parte solo pudo maldecir su suerte en esta situación. _

_Conocía muy bien a las hermanas "joya" cuatro cazadoras inmortales que no importa cuanto las hubiese derrotado en el futuro, siempre regresaban de una manera u otra. _

_Su insistencia se había convertido en un completo fastidio, mas aun cuando era obvio que eran guerreras del idilio. Pero en aquel entonces ella era una mujer poderosa, incluso omnipotente. Mas ahora en estos instantes no era más que una pequeña adolescente humana que yacía semi-desnuda por encima de su mejor amigo. _

_- ¡Valla, quien lo creería así que los rumores de tu relación con este humano eran ciertos! – Comento la pelirroja mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos. Mandy intento refunfuñar pero incluso para eso le faltaban fuerzas. _

_- Jamás pensé que un ser de tu calaña pudiese amar… mucho menos conseguir a alguien lo suficientemente estupido como para aceptarte. – Agrego Esmeralda, logrando desatar una pequeña oleada de carcajada de entre sus hermanas. _

_- Y fíjense hermanas, la todo poderosa reina se encuentra desvestida y por el suelo tan solo por proteger a un simple mortal… ¿Es ilógico pensar que un ser como ella pueda arriesgarlo todo por un chico tan feo como este? – Agrego Rubí mientras pateaba a Mandy con tal de alejarla del chico en cuestión. Que curiosamente introducía con las pocas fuerzas que tenia algo en su boca. _

_- Definitivamente es nuestro objetivo, no podría confundir un alma como esta… más aun cuando emana a borbotones su idiotez. – Enfatizo Jade mientras miraba curiosa al chico masticar algo que desconocía. – ¿Pero que idiota comería algo cuando esta a punto de perder a su amante? – termino de comentar la misma chica mientras lentamente se alzaba con tal de efectuar el hechizo para encerrar al chico en una urna de cristal. _

_Todas soltaron una pequeña carcajada ante su comentario, - Pues el mas idiota del mundo no crees, solo así podría enamorarse de alguien como la emperatriz. – Argumento Esmeralda mientras ella y sus hermanas tomaban posición para el sellado. _

_Mandy por su parte intento erguirse aun a sabiendas de que su cuerpo no tenía las energías suficientes como para tan siquiera estar despierta. Mas su voluntad inquebrantable le decía que tenia que ayudar a Billy, aun cuando el idiota estuviese comiendo a estas alturas. _

_Y fue allí cuando una realización cayó encima de ella como una tonelada de concreto, Su vestido estaba desgarrado y probablemente la píldora que Grim había creado había caído en manos de Billy mientras lo recuperaba de todo el caos de la batalla pasada. Pero ella pensó que gracias a la caída y las demás laceraciones que sufrieron al momento del impacto haban hecho que el chico soltara tal blasfemia de sus manos. _

_Intento hablar para expresar su descontento pero solo descubrió para su desgano que no tenía fuerzas para abrir la boca y vocalizar algunas frases. No cuando ante ella estaban sellando en una urna de cristal etéreo a su mejor amigo y posible… a demonios a quien engaña al chico que le gusta. _

_Lentamente el cuerpo de Billy se recubrió de la sustancia etérea y supuestamente irrompible con tal de ser llevado a los idilios para así reposar lejos del alcance de la chica. Mas nadie se espero que una gran oleada de energía que resurgía de los mismos adentros realizara lo que muchos hasta ahora creían una tarea imposible de realizar. _

_La urna estallo en pedazos, arrojando sus esquirlas a los seres idílicos que siendo malheridos y mutilados por los restos de cristal, caían al suelo de golpe al no poseer vida en esos instantes. Al menos hasta que sus cuerpos se regenerasen lo suficiente como para que sus almas eternas regresasen a ellos. _

_La hoz de Mandy por su parte se encargo de proteger a su ama de tal explosión, recibiendo pequeños daños debido a su buena fabricación, de hecho la entidad menor invocada para darle un alma era la que movilizaba el arma en cuestión. _

_._

_Mandy por su parte solo puro mirar completamente aterrada como la figura desnuda de William aparecía ante ella. De hecho no era su desnudez lo que la incomodaba, ella ya conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo desde que eran unos pequeños niños gracias a la poca vergüenza que muchas veces demostraba el jovencito. _

_Sino el hecho de que toda su grasa corporal estaba desapareciendo para darle paso a unos escandalosamente bien formados músculos, su piel estaba marcada por extraños patrones de color negro que formaban una especie de enrejado en su piel. Su cabello había crecido de la nada para ahora tocar el suelo como si toda su vida hubiese estado de esa manera. Las mejillas, ojos y mentón estaban cubiertas de un color negro similar a los patrones de su pecho. Sus ojos portaban un enorme vació que parecía carecer de ese cariño y calor que siempre portaba el chico en su alma. _

_Y así de la nada, esas marcas en su cuerpo finalmente se esparcieron por completo hasta cubrir su anatomía, creando para su asombro una sotana que cubría su cuerpo por completo dándole la apariencia del Grim Reaper. Una capucha finalmente se creo sobre su rostro ocultándolo del mundo y solo dejando un par de ojos de color rojo que destellaban entre la oscuridad de su capucha que aparentemente poseía una abertura en la parte trasera con tal de dejar salir el inusual cabello rojo sangre. _

_Finalmente las hermanas joya se habían levantado de su letargo tan solo para descubrir con dolor y penuria que en el justo momento en que sus almas habían regresado a sus cuerpos, una extraña figura de gran poder las estaba aniquilando con sus propias manos como si estuviesen hechas de papel. _

_Rubí "murió" con el estomago abierto mientras sus órganos fueron simplemente removidos de ella, Esmeralda se encontró sin su traquea en el justo momento en que había abierto sus ojos, dejando que se ahogase en su propia sangre. Jade sufrió la penuria de ser destazada por completo hasta no dejar más que meros trozos de ella misma y por ultimo su hermana Amatista se le fue arrancada la columna vertebral del cuerpo con mera fuerza bruta. _

_Lentamente su atacante se dirigió en dirección de Mandy solo para quedarse parado allí observándola atentamente como si lo que acababa de hacer era lo mas natural del mundo para el. _

_No dijo una sola palabra… tan solo se dedico a observarla atento mientras veía como en sus ojos se plasmaba un sentimiento de incredulidad. Que curiosamente parecía complacerle, incluso agradarle. Por un instante la vio perder el conocimiento antes de que una presencia atrás suyo intentase tomarlo por sorpresa. _

_De inmediato ataco tan solo para descubrir que este intruso no poseía órgano alguno que destrozar, simplemente era tela y huesos. – ¡Grim! – dijo en voz baja al reconocer al único sujeto en su existencia que podía portar ese patrón. Claro que jamás pudo decir mas de allí antes de que una fuerte oleada de energía sometiese al chico hasta dejarlo incontente ante el recién llegado. _

_-- Flash Back END --_

Lentamente una joven rubia de unos quince años despertaba de su letargo reparador. Su cuerpo parecía rechinar por el maltrato recibido, tan solo su espalda y su recién reparada piel parecían suficientes como para que ella comprendiese que su cuerpo se negaba en lo absoluto a obedecer cualquier comando suyo.

Pero nadie se negaba a obedecerla cuando ella lo deseaba, y en estos momentos aun cuando es un sentimiento antinatural en ella, deseaba apaciguar la preocupación que carcomía sus adentros. Deseaba ver si Billy en realidad seguía estando en esa extraña transformación después de haber consumido la pastilla.

Admiraba su trabajo, mas aun la forma en que destrozo a las hermanas joya, pero sabia que eso no era en lo absoluto normal en Billy, el ver esos ojos tan vacíos y carentes de vida, el notar sus manos cubiertas de sangre idílica no era algo que ella quisiese ver nuevamente, no cuando aparentemente se robaba lo único de Billy que valía la pena.

Su inocencia.

- ¡Creo que te es mas conveniente Amanda si descansas por mas tiempo, acabo de curar tus heridas y tu cuerpo aun no se ha curado del estrés que acaba de sufrir! – Argumento una voz quebradiza y algo monótona que no podía pertenecer a ser vivo alguno. De hecho era alguien en específico que la joven a ser emperatriz deseaba ver con urgencia.

- Grim… que demonios sucedió… ¿Dónde esta Billy? – pregunto enojada al recordar su conversación pasada con el esqueleto ambulante.

- ¡Lo siento Amanda, pero por ahora no puedes ver a William por mas que lo desees, no en tu estado! – Grim nunca supo cuando la chica adquirió las fuerzas para levantarse y tomarlo de su sotana hasta arrojarlo en contra de la pared, pero presumía que si Mandy deseaba ver a Billy. Era algo que debía obedecer de inmediato.

- De acuerdo, no hay necesidad de mas violencia te llevare con William, pero te aseguro que no te gustara lo que veras. -

Tambaleante siguió por los confines de su hogar a la mítica entidad, mientras se preguntaba a si misma si estaba realmente dispuesta a ver lo que ya de por si sabia era una realidad. Sabía que había perdido a Billy en el momento en que trago la pastilla, mas aun así no podía evitar aferrarse a la tonta idea de que aun existía algo de su mejor amigo en este nuevo ser.

La puerta que los separaba se abrió de par en par y a pesar de las protestas de Grim ella se adentro en la habitación con tal de verificar si lo que vio en sus pesadillas era cierto.

Lentamente se adentro mas en los confines del lugar, intentando discernir la silueta de Billy de entre tanta oscuridad, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía localizarlo. Su presencia, su esencia y toda su vida parecían haberse ido junto con su antigua apariencia. Camino un poco más hasta encontrar finalmente su objetivo, que yacía acostado en una enorme cama de piedra, su rostro estaba descubierto al público, más su cuerpo seguía consumido por esa extraña capa oscura que asemejaba tela.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante el chico, de hecho de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento que juro jamás regresaría a ella volvió a instalarse en su pecho, incomodándola aun mas por ello.

Sabia que Billy había perdido su vida al momento de entregar su alma a la pastilla con tal de convertirse en un reemplazo de Grim Reaper, pero jamás creería que los cambios irían a ser tan bruscos, ella siempre creía que el chico solo adquiriría los poderes de la parca y continuaría siendo el típico idiota de siempre. Aquel chico al que podía controlar a su antojo y que extrañamente deseaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede con el Grim? – pregunto curiosa mientras se permitía el lujo de tocar su rostro con sus manos. Una maniobra que jamás en su vida había realizado a menos que sea para ocasionar dolor. Pero lo más curioso es que encontró placentero y relajante el acariciar su tatuado rostro.

Grim observo aterrado la escena, jamás en su larga vida había visto a su "dueña" expresar cariño en alguien, de hecho NUNCA lo había hecho en todo lo que puede recordar ya sea de esta vida o la otra. Por lo que prefirió responder con rapidez y certeza antes de que esto se convierta en una completa locura. - ¡Esta en éxtasis! Su testaruda cabeza no admite los cambios que están sucediendo en el, si es posible podría decir que esta luchando en contra de la pastilla. – Admitió sincera la parca.

Mandy de inmediato se volteo en su dirección con solo una cosa en sus ojos. – Que esperas entonces… ábrele el estomago y sácasela… se muy bien que puedes hacerlo sin la necesidad de que muera en el proceso. – Ordeno la rubia mientras intentaba en vano controlar ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho.

Grim solo negó con su cabeza. – No puedo, una vez ingerida esta se añade inmediatamente a su alma y conciente. Si la extraigo ahora lo único que quedaría es su carcasa, si quieres recuperar al idiota porque no lo ayudas a regresar… trasfiere tu alma a su cuerpo, ayúdalo a identificarse a si mismo. Mas te advierto con claridad Amanda, si el llega a perder en contra de los poderes que se le han entregado. Tanto su alma como la tuya serán destruidas y su cuerpo simplemente será una carcasa vacía esperando a ser poseída por otro espíritu. – La muerte hubiese continuado su charla de no haber tenido que capturar el cuerpo de Mandy.

Sabia que conocía a la chica mejor que nadie, sabia que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar lo que alguna vez fue suyo. Y también sabía que las posibilidades de que sobreviva a esta experiencia estaban cercanas a cero.

Sonrió para si mismo, sabia que tarde o temprano encontraría una manera de librarse de los mocosos, aun cuando parte de el los extrañaba no deseaba pasar toda una eternidad con ellos. Mas aun cuando en definitiva ambos alcanzarían la inmortalidad.

Con franqueza deposito el cuerpo de Amanda justo al lado del de William, suspiro para si mismo al reconocer que la escena era demasiado familiar a la del afamado escritor de Romeo y Julieta. Dos amantes destinados a no estar juntos en vida, decidieron que entonces solo podrían amarse en la muerte. Podría destruir los cuerpos de los chicos en estos momentos, pero eso seria demasiado fácil para el.

Simplemente se dedico a mirar el cuerpo de Billy mientras se preguntaba si ambos saldrían de esta. Sonrió para si mismo nuevamente, no en vano era alguien que agradaba de las apuestas, de hecho su adicción fue la que le introdujo en este barullo. Más aun así era alguien de oportunidades, si el destino deseaba que se liberase de estos dos mocosos así será. Pero si ambos sobreviven a esta experiencia era algo que deseaba ver.

Quería ver que tan lejos realmente podían llegar… si sobreviven claro.

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

**La verdad…**

**L**a oscuridad que rodeaba el alma del chico era particularmente reconfortante para la rubia, más aun cuando sabia gran parte de esos sentimientos negativos pertenecían realmente al chico, aun cuando estaban algo influenciados por la presencia de la pastilla.

Decidió envolverse en sus emociones, tanto buenas como malas, ya que eso en su opinión era mucho mas intimo que el simple acto carnal de unir los cuerpos por medio de sus genitales, ella estaba compartiendo sus miedos, esperanzas e ilusiones con el, mientras el hacia lo mismo con ella al encontrar placentero el intercambio, al menos hasta que ambos pudieron presentir a la tercera esencia en este universo que intentaba separarlos con tal de ganar mas poder sobre el alma mortal de Billy.

Mandy simplemente decidió poner los puntos sobre el asunto lo más claro posible, nadie más que ella podía dominar a Billy, nadie más le ordenaba que hacer, y nadie más se apoderaría de lo que ella consideraba su propiedad.

Billy le había hecho sufrir demasiado en su infancia como para simplemente dejarlo ir sin pagar las consecuencias, ella lo quería a su lado, su alma, su cuerpo y sus pensamientos eran de su pertenencia desde el momento en que Billy había decidido convertirla en su mejor amiga. Era lo mas cercano a un pacto con el demonio que ella podía ofrecer, ella soportaría su estupidez e ignorancia con tal de ser su mejor amiga, mientras que claro el le entregaría su alma y obediencia hasta que ella decida no le son de mas utilidad.

Es por eso que se regodeaba del sentimiento de fidelidad que emanaba el alma de Billy, aun cuando el muy idiota no sabia en que se había introducido por su culpa, le amaba lo suficiente como para serle fiel hasta el momento de su muerte.

- ¿Quien eres tú? – inquirió una voz desconocida desde lo mas profundo de la oscuridad. Ella decidió abandonar el placer que el alma y los recuerdos de William le ofrecían para enfrentarse directamente al problema que amargaba su perfecta coexistencia.

- Tu Dueña, Ama y señorita. – respondió simple y serena, sin flaquear por un segundo en su pronunciación. La entidad parecía acercarse más a ella gracias a sus palabras. – ¿Por qué estas aquí? – A esta pregunta la rubia no pudo más que fruncir el seño ante las redundancias. - ¿Qué no es obvio, vine a reclamar lo que es mío por derecho, por las buenas o por las malas? – De nuevo la entidad se acerco a ella, demasiado para su gusto.

- Aléjate de aquí, estos ya no son tus dominios. – Mandy pudo sentir como su bilis empezaba a incrementar en su anatomía, aun cuando solo era una simple alma incorpórea. - ¿Qué dijiste? -

La entidad finalmente se mostró ante ella, portando en sus dientes el alma del chico a quien había venido a buscar. Simplemente no pudo evitar el apretar su mandíbula.

- Este nunca será tu territorio, esta alma me pertenece, por ahora, por mañana y para toda la eternidad. - Comento enojada Mandy mientras dejaba que su propia oscuridad invadiese los confines del cuerpo de Billy con la única función de obliterar a este nuevo ser.

--

**G**rim observaba paciente a los dos cuerpos que yacían ante el, de hecho intentaba en vano ignorar el sentimiento de angustia que se estaba alojando en su esquelético pecho.

Quería convencerse a si mismo de que no había desarrollado sentimiento alguno por estos dos seres mortales, no cuando le habían hecho sufrir los peores años de su etérea existencia.

Más no obstante su preocupación fue corta y desubicada, de hecho lo que ahora sentía era un sentimiento muy cercano a lo que los padres podrían sentir cuando sus hijos estaban en peligro. Más aun cuando podía sentir que cuatro criaturas idílicas se estaban acercando a sus dominios a un paso velos.

Conocía bien sus esencias, de hecho codiciaba que transcurrieran dos milenios ya para poder reclamar sus almas de una vez por todas, con tal de enviarlas a donde sea merezcan ser enviadas.

No podía creer que los idilios tuviesen que recurrir a ellas nuevamente para que cometan sus actos sucios, aun cuando ellos tenían las agallas de decir que eran actos divinos. El no podía objetar esta definición, después de todo quien en su sano juicio se opondría al creador.

Quien aparte de Amanda claro esta.

Con lentitud salio del lugar sellándolo con su magia con tal de reprimir aun mas la llegada de las arpías conocidas como las hermanas joya. Sabía que no tardarían mucho en recolectar los pedazos de sus cuerpos desmembrados hasta resucitar nuevamente en este mundo después de lo que William había hecho.

Incluso esperaba que después de semejante maltrato las criaturas al menos tardasen un par de días en reconstruirse, pero para su desgano de nuevo su apuesta se había volteado en su contra al ser no mas que meras horas lo que habían necesitado a la hora de la verdad para regresar a su condición original.

Lentamente emergió de los adentros de la casa, portando su hoz en su mano derecha mientras surcaba con lentitud los confines de lo que desde hace años conoce como hogar. Claro que jamás lo admitiría, es por ello que decidió salir a enfrentarse a las hermanas joya, aun ignorando que sus movimientos estaban siendo fríamente calculados por una oscura entidad que aprovechaba su momento de descuido para infiltrarse en la habitación donde hasta hace poco había dejado los cuerpos mortales de sus "protegidos".

--

- **¡G**rim, porque no me sorprende tu presencia! – comento Jade mientras analizaba la situación cuidadosamente, no deseaba volver a fallar en un momento de confianza desmedida como en el pasado.

La parca solo sonrió con su esquelético rostro, - Solo cumplo con una promesa que hice hace años, y todos sabemos que nadie cumple más su palabra que la misma muerte. – Enfatizo la calavera mientras lentamente apretaba más su hoz con tal de prepararse para lo que quizás seria su última batalla.

El cuarteto solo arranco a reír ante las palabras e intenciones de la patética criatura oscura. – Y tu piensas que podrás detenernos, tu la burla mas grande jamás conocida en todo el inframundo. – espeto Amatista mientras intentaba controlar sus propias carcajadas.

Jade simplemente decidió reprimirse al ver que la calavera no portaba muestra de miedo alguno o tan siquiera síntomas de estar burlándose de ellas para hacerles perder el tiempo.

De hecho todas guardaron silencio al percibir que su energía oscura estaba acumulándose en gran medida alrededor de sus manos y arma. Logrando poner en alerta máxima a las entidades idílicas acallando sus burlas y descalificaciones. – Tal vez sea cierto, soy una burla en el hablar publico, pero eso no evita que sea la fuerza mas imponente después de la del creador… LA MUERTE. –

Dicho esto Grim decidió invocar a la batalla una gran cantidad de criaturas a su mando con tal de entablar una cruzada en contra de las arpías conocidas como las hermanas joya.

Sabía que era un intento desesperado, más porque muchas de las criaturas no eran ni siquiera oposición para Renegado, pero al menos cumplirían con su único objetivo, ganar tiempo para que exista un veredicto en el destino de los dos monstruos que le obligan a ser su mejor amigo.

De nuevo arriesgaba todo en el azar de una apuesta.

--

- **¿P**or qué te esfuerzas en salvar algo que ya has perdido? Porque intentas recuperar algo que sabes solo alentara tu progreso, conmigo todo será mucho más rápido, más efectivo y mucho mejor, no necesitas al Billy en lo absoluto. – Mandy jamás creyó que existiría una criatura en el universo que pudiese resistirse a su energía, mucho menos contrarrestarla y en el peor de los casos imponerla sobre la suya como lentamente lo esta logrando este nueva entidad que se dice ser Billy. No podía evitar odiar aun mas a Billy por desobedecerle de esta manera, le estaba arrastrando a destruirlo y ella no había puesto todo en riesgo para simplemente perderlo en un acto de estupidez desmedida.

Mucho menos renunciaría a su futuro, jamás en la vida aceptaría que Billy era mas importante que todos sus planes de conquista universal, lo apreciaba pero mas amaba su destino.

Es por eso que intentaba reprimir a esta nueva criatura, si quizás podría ser un haz bajo su manga a la hora de la verdad. Pero a decir verdad su inteligencia le enervaba, mas aun porque no solo le daba esa misma sensación similar al miedo que experimentaba con Billy cuando estaba enojado, sino que le incomodaba el hecho de que existiese un ser competente atrás de ese ser que quizás seria la única debilidad conocida en su existencia.

Era demasiado peligroso para tenerlo a su lado, es por eso que deseaba a Billy como lo recordaba, puro, asqueroso y por sobretodo lo suficientemente estupido como para amarla y quedarse a su lado por el resto de la eternidad.

Es por eso que intentaba suprimir a esta píldora, no deseaba a un igual a su lado, deseaba a alguien a quien someter, alguien lo suficientemente dócil como para obedecerla y lo suficientemente loco para seguirla a todos lados.

- Nadie me impone que es lo que debo hacer, Yo decido quien me sigue, YO decido el destino de Billy, Y SOLO YO tengo el derecho de ordenarle el que hacer después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar. – De nuevo incremento su energía con tal de obliterar a esta desagradable esencia, consiguiendo su objetivo y mucho más.

Ahora la entidad oscura había desaparecido, pero también lo estaban esos sentimientos calidos y apacibles que encontró al llegar a este lugar. De hecho ahora se encontraba en una realidad completamente distinta, todo asemejaba un dibujo hecho a crayón, por supuesto que tenia que ser el subconsciente de Billy, ya que solo el idiota podría tener un conciente tan simple como este.

- ¡Hola! – Volteo de inmediato para ver a quien menos esperaba, de hecho si deseaba verlo pero no en esta manera ni forma. Ante ella estaba el Billy que la atormento de pequeña y convirtió su existencia en un completo martirio.

El billy de doce años…

--

**A**verno sonrió satisfecho al encontrarse el premio gordo, jamás en su fatídica existencia pensó que la emperatriz misma se le entregaría en bandeja de plata de esta manera. Mucho menos que podría escaparse del yugo de su nueva ama con tal de asestar un golpe final en los mortales que maldijeron su existencia.

Alzo su gran puño para aplastar sus cráneos en una sola arremetida con tal de terminar su fatídica encomienda. Solo para que su apéndice haya sido frenado de golpe por una entidad oscura que surgía desde el suelo.

Maldijo por lo bajo al reconocer su presencia, después de todo quien mas podría ser la mano derecha de la emperatriz sino el mismo hijo del orco. – Creo que he llegado en buen momento no lo crees así Averno. – enfatizo un adolescente de cabello negro que cubría sus ojos con lentes a pesar de no necesitarlos.

De su cuerpo surgían una pequeña cantidad de tentáculos revelando ligeramente su forma original a los pocos centímetros de donde estos emergían, - ¿Tenemos algunas cuentas por saldar no lo crees viejo amigo? – dijo por ultima vez antes de arremeter en contra del demonio hecho de barro.

--

- Soy yo Billy. – Dijo Mandy enojada de esta contrariedad, no que le enojase mas de la cuenta, pero deseaba al menos tener una conversación mas intima con su versión adulta que era moderadamente un poco mas… menos estupida que esta.

- ¿Señora mama de Mandy que hace en este lugar? Se supone que no debe estar en este lugar, solo yo puedo estar en este lugar, ya que es mi lugar feliz por lo que eso enfatiza que me encuentro en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente que por lo general es una conjugación de pensamientos creados por el hombre para "materializar" un lugar donde pueden liberar sus mas profundos temores sin temor a represalia alguna… - El chico jamás pudo llegar a terminar por la patada que le había entregado la rubia al haber perdido la paciencia ante sus incoherencias. Eso y que ya se había cansado del constante uso de la palabra "lugar".

- Billy por favor, se que estas molesto conmigo, pero necesitamos hablar, mas de lo que crees, así que si no te molesta trae tu pecoso trasero ante mi cuanto antes, y deja de proyectar esta imagen de ti mismo… - Comento frustrada la rubia mientras de nuevo hacia el amago de sostener su nariz con tal de liberar su frustración.

De nuevo el niño dijo. – Solo si dices por favor. –

Ella no pudo evitar estallar. – MALDITA SEA BILLY HAS LO QUE TE DIGO Y CUANDO TE LO DIGO. –

Dicho esto toda esta realidad desapareció de inmediato para de nuevo dar paso a aquel lugar oscuro donde había llegado inicialmente, siendo rodeada de innumerables pensamientos del chico a la vez que de sus calidas sensaciones y alma.

Fue allí cuando procedió a escudriñar en sus adentros, envolviéndose de nuevo en su esencia para demostrarle sin palabras lo que deseaba decir. – Siente muy bien fracasado, porque solo haré esto una vez, y jamás te daré otra oportunidad si llegas a decepcionarme. Y mas te vale que lo aceptes o sino me veré obligada a forzarte a estar a mi lado te guste o no. –

De nuevo pudo percibir una gran cantidad de miedo en su persona, logrando otorgarle a ella una oleada de placer en su entidad, le fascinaba el poder que ella solía liberar cuando estaba sometiendo a Billy, de hecho aun cuando lo sentía con cualquier otra entidad, nadie le provocaba mas placer que este idiota jovencito.

Por un instante se regodeo de su miedo para finalmente dejarle sentir lo que jamás se atrevería a contar en palabras, era demasiado buena para rebajarse a enamorarse como los demás seres humanos, no, ella encontraría una manera única de demostrar ese asqueroso sentimiento, ya que las cosas siempre debían ser a su manera o no se hacían en lo absoluto.

Fue por eso que se estaba arriesgando con este método jamás intentado por algún ser mortal, el fusionar aunque por unos meros minutos dos almas podría conllevar algunos problemas de gravedad, como que ambas después no puedan separarse al terminar el proceso, mas ella estaba segura que de ocurrir esa calamidad ella dominaría al ser la mas poderosa de los dos.

Mucho menos le importo que esto fuese una versión incluso mas intima que el sexo, ya que ahora ambos compartían de manera directa sus sentimientos, sus miedos, sus ilusiones, todo su ser para con el otro, que disfrutara de escrutar los rincones más recónditos del ser que ahora formaba parte de uno solo. Y así tan rápido como comenzó, ambas almas se separaron con brusquedad mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento.

La esencia de Billy yacía tranquila frente a Mandy mientras esta portaba una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, al parecer ya todo se había dicho en esos pequeños minutos. Y no necesitaba hacer nada más para tener al chico bajo su dominio total.

- Vamos a casa Mandy. – fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que su energía desapareciera de los adentros de Billy para regresar a su propio cuerpo.

Lastima que al abrir los ojos su realidad se remeció al enterarse de que lo que quizás seria la última batalla que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos, con sus habilidades podía sentir como Grim Reaper en conjunto con una gran cantidad de demonios menores luchaban en contra de las arpías del idilio. Mientras que Orquito luchaba emocionado en contra de quien fue en el pasado un buen amigo y según algunos amante.

Mas eso no es lo que tenia atenta a la futura emperatriz en alerta máxima, no, de hecho era la presencia de una mujer que pensó jamás volvería a ver en su vida.

- Es un placer volver a verte perdedora. – Dijo Medea mientras sonreía satisfecha de todos sus logros. Mandy solo alzo una ceja al ver lo que su antigua rival del colegio y la preparatoria había alcanzado en tan poco tiempo.

Con la ceja alzada decidió levantarse con tal de enfrentar una última vez a su molesta Némesis. – Mindy… debí suponer que venderías tu alma con tal de salvar tu patética existencia. No se como se me pudo escapar algo tan obvio como eso, Medea, Mindy… debí suponer que tomarías el nombre de una bruja siendo que tu misma eras una estando viva, pensé que solo Spec, había vendido su alma para convertirse en un demonio de alto calibre A.K.A Averno. – Para su enojo la antigua jovencita mejor conocida como Mindy formo en sus manos una copia exacta de su mejor arma. "Pain".

- Siempre fuiste una imitadora… - Comento la rubia mientras materializaba para su honra el arma que la llevo hasta lo mas alto de la cima del inframundo.

- Arreglemos esto de una vez por todas quieres. – Inquirió Mindy antes de arrojarse en contra de la chica a la que alguna vez conoció como Mandy.

_**Concluirá…**_

_**Hola todo el mundo, si es que aun siguen leyendo esta historia, no saben cuanto me entristecí de ver que mi capitulo pasado solo se había ganado un review (el cual agradezco mucho por cierto) de hecho pensé que nadie mas estaba leyendo esta historia por lo que estaba pensando en descontinuarla, hasta que claro me llego el review. Por lo que pensé simplemente terminarla ahora que solo me faltaban dos capítulos. **_

_**Si lo han notado este es el capitulo final, el cual terminara definitivamente al siguiente que es claro la conclusión.**_

_**Si mal no recuerdo, Mandy gobernó por mucho tiempo en el inframundo, por lo cual no solo ella tuvo la oportunidad de ganar algo de poder y posición en esa transición. Aquí vemos las verdaderas identidades de los demonios que el inframundo envió para detener a Mandy a sabiendas de que sus conocimientos de la chica les serian útiles. **_

_**Y si, Mindy Y Spec (si mal no recuerdo es el nombre del bravucón de la serie) ganaron suficiente poder al ser demonios que no fueron afectados por el viaje en el tiempo. De hecho sus almas "futuras" conviven en la misma dimensión que sus almas "pasadas", en este caso las humanas. **_

_**He notado que Mindy no odia en realidad a Mandy, sino que le enoja en cierto modo que no solo no sea su amiga, sino que prefiera estar con Billy que es un obvio perdedor, a estar con ella que es lo mas alto en la cadena de popularidad (véanse la película de la reina araña que es de por si el capitulo final, el cual me dejo bastante insatisfecho ya que fue mejor la película del coco) Quizás allí no lo especifiquen con claridad pero se ve que una vez las dos comienzan a colaborar, al menos por parte de Mindy se ve mucho mas satisfecha y alegre en los pocos minutos que ella y Mandy comparten como camaradas. Que en toda la serie junta. **_

_**En fin nos leeremos por ultima vez en el capitulo que viene que si sale como quiero, será para la semana que viene. **_


	8. Epilogo

**Epilogo **

**L**os movimientos eran veloces y sin desperdicio, con cada arremetida podía sentirse el como sus fuerzas místicas luchaban la una con la otra con tal de obliterarse con mera fuerza física en conjunción con gran velocidad.

El problema de luchar con guadañas, es que debes saber distribuir bien tu peso en cada estocada, acuchillada o embestida. El peso extra que residía en la filosa hojilla podía sacarte de balance en el momento menos preciso, dándole oportunidad a tu enemigo de herirte de gravedad o en muchos casos, acabar con tu vida.

Es por eso que con cada golpe que se entregaban la una al a otra, intentaban sin duda aplicar toda su fuerza con tal de conseguir un ligero error por parte del enemigo mientras cuidaban de que su estratagema de doble filo no terminase revirtiéndose en su contra.

Mindy simplemente otorgaba golpes en dirección al cuello de su Némesis, mientras que Mandy por su parte se dedicaba a bloquear con el bastón de su hoz cada uno de sus ataques. Reciprocando cada uno de las arremetidas de la pelirroja con igual cantidad de cizaña, salvo que en dirección de su torso, que era exponencialmente mucho mas fácil de maltratar que el delgado cuello.

No paso tiempo para que la pelirroja se diese cuenta de que la lucha estaba en su contra mientras la batalla se prolongase demasiado. Por lo que a como diese lugar intentaba imprimir mucha mas potencia en sus músculos, utilizando cada uno de los poderes que había adquirido. Lo más ridículo del asunto es que la arena parecía no ayudarle en lo absoluto en contra de la emperatriz, de hecho si no fuese una completa locura, estaría jurando que la maldita bruja pareciese estar controlando a un cierto nivel sus poderes.

Fue allí que en ese breve descuido en el que musitaba las posibilidades de derrotar a su temible oponente. Que pudo sentir como el filo de "Pain" cercenaba sus partes vitales.

--

**S**pec estaba completamente incomodo, allí frente a el yacía quien en algún tiempo pudo ser su mas cercano amigo. Aun no comprendía como es que a medida que ambos crecían el rencor y la enemistad que habían cultivado de pequeños llego a transformarse en una férrea amistad que lentamente evoluciono a niveles insospechados.

Con cada momento que pasaban juntos, descubrió nuevos horizontes que jamás pensó existiesen, pero mientras mas se adentraba, mas incomodo se tornaba, mas inapropiado se volvía, y cuando menos lo supo, era el amante de una criatura de las profundidades.

Años de prejuicio en contra de este tipo de relación hizo que simplemente rechazara en lo que se había convertido. Escapando de una realidad que a como diese lugar no deseaba aceptar por ningún motivo. Nunca en su vida admitiría que es homosexual.

- ¡Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo Spec! – pronuncio orquito con cautela mientras intentaba observar a los ojos al demonio que posaba ante el. La única respuesta que recibió a cambio fue una gran oleada de arena que intentaba aplastarle con su peso para acallarle por su osadía.

Orquito parecía decepcionado con la decisión de su antiguo mejor amigo y amante. - ¡Sabes esperaba que las cosas fueran distintas! – espeto con algo de rencor al ver que quien creía le comprendía mejor no era mas que un simple idiota. Por primera vez en esa reunión el grandullón decidió comentar algo al sospechar que la victoria estaba pronta a inclinarse a su lado.

- No tengo razón alguna para hablarle a quien dentro de poco no será más que un cuerpo desmembrado sobre el suelo de esta habitac… - Lo último que pudo recordar antes de que la oscuridad le reclamase fue el ver un trío de tentáculos de su enemigo adentrarse en lo profundo de su cráneo.

Orquito por su parte simplemente se dedico a derramar una simple y miserable lágrima por aquel que alguna vez compartió un espacio alegre en su vida. – Siempre tuviste una visión de túnel cuando fijabas tus metas… ignorando lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. – Comento con desgano mientras lentamente la habitación se despedazaba a medida de que el retraía sus tentáculos hacia su cuerpo.

- De nada sirve tener mucho poder si entras a la batalla con la mente nublada. – Dicho esto simplemente desapareció en un torrente de magma hirviendo que broto del centro de la tierra con tal de regresar a su hogar. Antes de partir le otorgo una ultima mirada al demonio que había derrotado en cuestión de segundos. Solo para ver como este se quemaba de inmediato bajo el poder del magma.

- ¡Solo espero que tu alma sufra en el lugar mas recóndito del infierno por tu idiotez! - dicho esto, simplemente desapareció en una llamarada de fuego.

--

**G**rim intentaba contener a las entidades idílicas lo mejor que podía, si bien su poder les había tomado con la guardia baja, tenia que admitir que una batalla entre inmortales era simplemente una contienda de aguante.

Y lamentándolo mucho el estaba perdiendo demasiada energía al intentar contener las embestidas, arremetidas y ataques de cada una de las arpías…

Sabía que tarde o temprano las apuestas lo llevarían a la perdición.

--

**M**indy intentaba a como de lugar erguirse por sus propios medios, no podía creer que en cuestión de simples minutos su más odiado enemigo hubiese acabado con ella, y peor aun, que ni siquiera pareciese agotada por el esfuerzo.

Estaba desesperada por descubrir la razón por la cual este demonio poseía una fuerza tan descomunal a estas alturas. Cuando hace tan solo un par de horas apenas podía levantar un dedo.

Lo único que recuerda fue que en medio de la batalla después de recibir una herida fatal en el pecho, intento eliminar al idiota de Billy.

Sabía que si enfocaba sus asaltos sobre el chico la joven rubia se atravesaría descuidadamente intentando proteger en vano al perdedor.

Jamás espero que eso despertara la ira de la jovencita.

Lo único que pudo vislumbrar fue un enorme brillo, antes de que el dolor acudiera a sus sentidos, fue allí cuando fue derrotada, en tan solo cuestión de segundos todas sus extremidades habían sido separadas de su torso. No moriría mientras su corazón aun estuviese intacto, pero sin dudas estaba derrotada.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto adolorida mientras esperaba a que el brillo disminuyera para poder ver al rostro a su detestable enemiga. Una escueta carcajada se escucho del otro lado de la barrera luminosa.

Era Billy, aun cuando su voz era más gruesa, más penetrante y engorrosa, podía reconocer su patética carcajada. – Nunca pensé que vería de nuevo a Mindy después de todos estos años. – la demonio bufo por el comentario, mas toda respuesta cortante fue detenida de golpe al apagarse la luz repentinamente. Tardo un poco en acostumbrarse al entorno, mas para cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocarse el color se dreno de su rostro.

Allí frente a ella residían dos adultos de edad media, cubiertos por lo que parecían ser ropas de alta costura y quizás de calibre real. Billy le observaba con lascivia, y en cierto modo lujuria, mientras que la mayor sorpresa de todas residía a su lado, más enorme de lo que jamás creyó podría estar.

- ¿Qué… que demonios? – intentaba a como de lugar darle sentido a lo que ocurría, mas aun el saber porque Mandy en cuestión de segundos no solo había envejecido, sino que ahora portaba un vientre enorme que obviaba su embarazo.

La rubia sonrió con malicia ante la incredulidad de la que alguna vez conoció como Mindy, - Hace tiempo que no veía tu horroroso rostro Mindy, no desde que peleamos en este mismo lugar, para ser exactos 15 años atrás. –

De nuevo Mindy no supo que decir, nada concordaba en esta locura que estaba presenciando. Mandy decidió responderle. – Soy una bruja que puede viajar en el tiempo y el espacio Mindy, acaso crees que acelerar el transcurso del tiempo en el espacio de cinco minutos a quince años es imposible para mí… Si, reconozco que he sacrificado valioso tiempo de conquista, pero en todo este transcurso que desaparecí simplemente me dedique a entrenar e incrementar mis habilidades hasta el punto en que la grieta se abriese nuevamente y pudiese regresar a este lugar. –

La incredulidad era visible en el rostro de la descuartizada chica. – NO me crees, es una lastima, esperaba tuvieses mas neuronas en esa diminuta cabeza tuya como para comprender las ramificaciones de lo que he hecho, o es el hecho de que este embarazada algo demasiado impactante para ti. –

Esas palabras fueron lo único que bastaron para sacar de su estupor a la joven Mindy. - ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esa… cosa te tocase de esa manera? – Aparentemente lo que más le enojaba era el hecho de que el obvio padre era el idiota que le sonreía inocentemente.

Mindy de nuevo sonrió con malicia, - me tomo catorce años aceptarlo físicamente, como negarme a ello cuando obviamente disfrutaba de su contacto en cada ocasión, además… - con un ligero movimiento de sus dedos, la incrédula jovencita desapareció en un haz de luz que vaporizo su cuerpo. – Nunca me gustaron las mujeres. –

Billy se carcajeo ante la obvia muestra de poder de su ama, mas aun cuando en medio de sus carcajadas, podía percibir como otras entidades luchaban con desespero no muy lejos del lugar. Amanda agito su mano un par de veces antes de otorgarle a "Pain" al idiota que osó colocarla en este estado.

- Las gemelas están muy inquietas por el viaje a través del portal, tienes cinco minutos para encargarte de estas… bacterias, antes de que pierda la paciencia. – El pelirrojo no perdió tiempo alguno en desaparecer con tal de obedecer las órdenes de su dueña.

Mandy por su parte simplemente decidió sentarse a contemplar el atardecer, recordando como seria el futuro en el que residirían.

Al final, el cielo, la tierra, el inframundo e incluso los idilios eran su pertenencia, la única oposición que pudo conocer era la del creador mismo que lentamente recuperaba terreno a la vez que la juventud de sus opositores se perdía en el tiempo.

No obstante, las dos niñas que reposaban en su vientre, habían volteado las cartas del asunto, al demoler cualquier oposición posible. Aun cuando al cumplir sus quince años ambas les traicionarían para tomar el control del universo. Mandy había cumplido su objetivo y mas satisfecha no pudo estar.

El dolor dominaba todo lo que alguna vez conoció, el infierno palidecía ante el universo que ella misma había creado gracias a sus ambiciones. Y todo, gracias a que en su primer viaje decidió regresar a por el alma de William, quien ahora podía escuchar se carcajeaba como lunático mientras destazaba a sus enemigos con facilidad.

No pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente, al final de cuentas había valido la pena.

Fin.

**Se lo que estarán pensando, tanto tiempo desarrollando a los antagonistas, para que al final muriesen de una forma tan patética y veloz, la explicación es clara. **

**Cuando vallas a pelear con alguien, ya sea con palabras o con los puños, lo mejor es tener la mente en blanco, ya que mientras más te preocupas y piensas, mas lento eres, y tus reacciones no son las apropiadas. **

**Si, Mindy y Spec eran homosexuales en mi historia, Spec estaba en negación y sus "valores" colapsaban ante la verdad de lo que realmente era. Lo cual le llevo a regresar a ser el mismo abusivo y machista jovencito que fue alguna vez. **

**Vendió su alma al infierno cuando intentando negar su sexualidad, intento conquistar a Mandy, quien lo rechazo con violencia. Convirtiéndose luego en un demonio que manipula la tierra y la arena con tal de ganarse el respeto de Mandy… jamás lo logro, mas si obtuvo suficiente poder como para no morir en el retroceso temporal. **

**Mindy, siempre sospeche que sentía algo mas que celos por Mandy, de hecho veo que su rencor casi siempre esta enfocado a que ella esta con Billy, y dudo mucho que sea porque le atrae el chico en si. **

**Es como si ella necesitase que Mandy le reconociera, o en cierta forma estuviese con ella. Por lo cual aproveche esos momentos para tornarla Lesbiana en mi historia. De nuevo su mente se obnubilo en la batalla por el hecho de que estuviese con Billy, por lo que su inteligencia y astucia se fueron al caño.**

**Si no les agrado el final, lo siento hasta aquí llega la historia, tengo muchas mas por terminar y realmente el tiempo lo tengo reducido en EXTREMO, ahora que trabajo… Por lo que me estoy viendo forzado a terminar varias de mis historias con tal de al menos quitarme algo de presión de encima. **

**Mis siguientes victimas serán los Codename Kids Next Doors, que si es posible terminare las historias con dos o mas capítulos. Y Teen Titans, donde quizás sean unos cuatro capítulos mas… dependiendo de la respuesta de los lectores.**

**Gracias por leer hasta ahora.**

**Atentamente.**

**ShiroWolfmank**


End file.
